Cerezos En Lágrimas
by YamAiemaEvans
Summary: Cuatro temporadas abarcan al mundo, cuatro estaciones en donde el mundo cambia su naturaleza cada tres meses. ¿Qué pasa cuando esta temporadas no son producto de Madre Naturaleza, son productos de asesinatos?, cada Temporada es una era de Homicidios. -Sakura tu eres...- ... -Sasuke Lo siento- ...
1. Chapter 1

Título: Cerezos En Lágrimas

Autora: Yop (? XD

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Fic type: Mmmm no estoy segura ._. Los capítulos abarcan ocho páginas de word cada uno pero no tengo todos los capítulos hechos.

Pairing: SasuSaku -La mejor de todas *^*-

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo), Lenguaje vulgar, escenas violentas, crimen y Lemmon *^*

Summary: Cuatro temporadas abarcan al mundo, cuatro estaciones en donde el mundo cambia su naturaleza cada tres meses. ¿Qué pasa cuando esta temporadas no son producto de Madre Naturaleza, son productos de asesinatos?, cada Temporada es una era de Homicidios.

-Sakura tu eres...- ... -Sasuke Lo siento- ...

Nota: Hola, bueno primero gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, había escrito antes pero nunca subí nada a Fanfiction, la historia abarca nuestra actualidad, solo que Konoha sería como una ciudad grande de Japón. Bien trate de escribir la historia con la mejor ortografía posible, sí encuentran errores o algo haganmelo saber ^^/ aceptó opiniones y todo. Bueno en fin, ojala les guste :)

* * *

**Primer Capítulo: Condenados.**

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? - Susurró sintió el amanecer de la primavera. Ella necesitaba llorar, ella quería correr. -¿Por qué no me voy? - Tenía que irse, ella lo necesitaba pero no podía.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, ¿por qué ella no podía vivir normalmente como los demás? ¿por qué no tenía una verdadera familia?

-¿Por qué no puedo ser alguíen común y corriente? - Se preguntó.

Tomó aire y abrió los ojos, miró ese gran árbol, el Sakura, el Cerezo. Tan parecido a ella. _¿Sentirás mi mismo dolor Cerezos? _Pensó.

-Cerezos en Lágrimas, parece que eligieron el mejor nombre. - Sonrió con amargura.

Volvió la vista al cielo, estaba todo oscuro. Era de noche, faltaba poco para que fuera medianoche.

Faltaba poco para que el tick tack declarará su horario de inicio, faltaba poco para que ella cumpliera con la orden del día. Asesinar otra vez, su era comenzaba cuando el relog marcará las doce y los pétalos de cerezos renacían. No era un cuento de hadas, era un cuento de terror. Donde ella portaba el arma.

Tomó aire denuevo y se levanto del frío pasto, su mirada reflejaba su cansancio, su tristeza, su dolor. Pero nada podía hacer ella tenía que obedecer, la criaron con ese deber obediencia y respeto absoluto a su superior. Había sido entrenada especialmente con un objetivo cumplir las ordenes encomendadas. Ese era su peor trabajo, y aunque quería huir, no podía.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? ¿Por qué no me voy? _Se preguntaba así misma.

_Por él_

Su subconsciente le susurro.

_Por él_

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Por él ella debía seguir las ordenes, por él, ella debía seguir arrebatando vidas, por él debía luchar hasta poder salir con él a su lado. Ella solo vivía y permanecía por él.

25 de Marzo de 2014.

En aquel pequeño cubículo, se encontraba Hatake Kakashi, el jefe de la policía local, estaba sentado en la silla enfrente de su escritorio, pasandose la mano por entre los cabellos con una mueca de cansancio. Del otro lado estaba su colega, Yamato.

-Otro asesinato más.-

-Creo que se esta haciendo normal.- Mencionó Yamato, mientras terminaba su cafe.

-No es normal matar tantas personas. No es normal, tener "temporadas de homicidos". - Exclamó Kakashi.

Yamato tan solo asintió, estaba resignandose. Hace años que estaban tratando de parar esos homicidios, hace años que trataban de hacer desaparecer las "temporadas". Hace años.

Todavía recordaba su primer día, despues de recibirce como policía. Su primer día y ya había visto una escena de crimen, donde habían asesinado al padre de una familia. Su primer día y ya veía un cadáver totalmente descuartizado. Su primer día y el volvía a casa con esas imágenes horribles y los llantos de esa madre e hijos grabados en su memoria.

Yamato se estiró hacia atras, recostando su cabeza. Esos recuerdos lo ponían de mal humor y al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentir tanta impotencia.

Kakashi lo miraba sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Y él también lo sentía. Hace mas de cuarenta años que se buscaban a los asesinos de todas esas personas. Cuarenta años.

Cerró los ojos y se acordó el porque de haber elegido ser policía. Su padre había sido unas de las victimas. Sus hermanos habían sido víctimas. Todos habían muertos. Él se había salvado solo porque cuando fueron a asesinarlos, él estaba en casa de su amigo Obito. Pero cuando volvió, descubrió la peor pesadilla para un niño de diez años.

Kakashi bajo la cabeza y la sacudió. No necesitaba esos pensamientos ahora, no podía ponerse melancólico ahora. Necesitaba enfocarse y tratar de buscar una manera para encontrar a esos asesinos en serie.

-Tiene que ver una manera-

-Hemos buscado todo, hemos revisado hasta los detalles mas pequeños. Ya no hay nada. - Respondió Yamato.

Él realmente se estaba resignando.

-Si sigue habiendo homicidios, significa que hay algo que no sabemos. Algo hay que no hemos visto. - Finalizó Kakashi, él también quería resignarse pero no podía dejar que mas personas murieran.

-Kakashi hemos hecho de todo. Hace tres años que comenzaron las "temporadas". Cada vez es peor y no encontramos culpables.- Exclamó Yamato.

_Tres años. _Penso Kakashi. Hace tres años se habían creado las temporadas. Hace tres años habían empezado. Aún se acordaba cuando había ido a esa escena de crimen que cambiaría todo. Que empeoraría todo.

**FlashBack**

-Kakashi tenemos un homicidio. -

Kakashi se levanto de la asiento y salio de la oficina, en la salida se encontró con Yamato que lo esparaba.

-Ya mande a otras dos patrullas hacía el lugar. Me informaron que es algo bastante serio. - Finalizó Yamato mientras se subía a la patrulla junto con Kakashi. Solo que él tomaba el asiento de copiloto.

-Algo serio. . . ¿Cuántas victimas?. - Preguntó

-Me dijieron que era solo una, que tenía un solo disparo... - Antes de que pudiera continuar. Kakashi lo interrumpió.

-En el corazón. . . Eso significa que es victima del asesino de un solo disparo. - Kakashi finalizó con un suspiro mientras que Yamato tan solo asentía.

Cuando llegaron al lugar. Vieron una gran casa, había dos patrullas más y la camioneta forense.

-Jefe, tenemos una victima de herida de bala en el pecho. Los forense están procesando el cuerpo. Pero lo más importante es que esta vez han dejado un mensaje. -

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo. ¿_Un mensaje? Tal vez tengamos una posibilidad de encontrarlos. _Sin pensar nada más Kakashi y Yamato entraron al lugar.

En la sala principal de la casa, estaba la víctima sentada en el sillon con la cabeza hacía atras. Con una notable herida de bala en el pecho. Se notaba ha simple vista porque no llevaba camisa.

Kakashi observo a los forenses revisando el cuerpo. Y algunas policías marcando la escena y tomando evidencias. Uno de los policías tomaba fotos a la ventana. En ella se veía el agujero por el cual había entrado la bala.

-El disparo vino desde afuera. ¿Me pregunto cómo pudo ver si las cortinas estában cerradas?. - Cuestionó Yamato

-No es la primera vez que pasa, ya antes habíamos tenido casos así. Este asesino es alguien muy cuidadoso e inteligente. - Respondió uno de los forenses.

-Siempre asesina de la misma manera. - Opino otro policía.

-Siempre apunta al corazón. Este es el menos sádico, los otros hacen horrores con las personas. - Exclamó un forense mientras chequeaba la herida de la víctima.

-Sera menos sádico pero al fin y al cabo es un asesino. ¿Diganme dónde está el mensaje? - Cuestionó Kakashi.

-En la pared del pasillo, ahí esta el mensaje, no es nada bueno Kakashi. - Dijo el policía que estaba sacando las fotos.

-Lo veremos. - Susurro Kakashi mientras se dirigía al pasillo que conectaba la sala con el patio trasero.

Cuando vio el mensaje, abrió los ojos como plato, y una muestra de terror surco su cara. Sí ellos pensaban que esos asesinatos eran una tormenta lo que se avecinaba era un Huracán.

**La Temporada De Cerezos En Lágrimas Ha Comenzado. **

El mensaje lo decía claro, temporada. . . Temporada. Estaban en el inicio de la primavera cuando los cerezos florecían. Todo eso solo quería decir una cosa, una temporada de homicidios comenzaba.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, ahora no iban a tener ocho homicidios al mes. No iban a tener una temporada de homicidios. Iban a tener homicidios todo el tiempo.

**Fin De FlashBack **

Ese día todo había cambiado, el terror había comenzado. Lo peor es que no había solo una temporada. Había cuatro temporadas. Una para cada estación del año.

Y todos los días alguien moría.

Kakashi suspiro con mucha frustración, debía tomar la decisión que no queria. Debía aceptar esa propuesta que le hicieron hace un año. Aunque eso significaba, romper su promesa.

Esa promesa que se había hecho desde que su familia había sido asesinada. Se había prometido, encontrar el mismo a los asesinos y matarlos. Sonaba muy sádico. Pero esa fue su promesa cuando vio a su familia masacrada con apenas diez años y aún perduraba en su mente.

Pero si quería que esos asesinatos terminarán, debía dejar de lado su promesa y aceptar la ayuda de ese grupo especial. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Debía terminar con esas temporadas de homicidios, si o si, o mucha mas gente moriría. Cada vez había menos personas en la cuidad. Ya nadie quería vivir ahí. Todos tenían miedo, hasta él mismo. Más aún cuando habían aparecido cadáveres de policias, agentes, en el último año, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Le daba miedo.

Kakashi tomó el teléfono y marcó. Mientras Yamato lo miraba interrogante.

El teléfono sonó tres veces y una voz masculina respondió.

-Jiraya, ¿La propuesta del año pasado sigue en pie?, perfecto, mandalos lo mas rápido posible, las cosas estan empeorando. De acuerdo, muchas gracias. - Finalizó la llamada y miró a Yamato, éste no tuvo que preguntar para que Kakashi se diera cuenta.

-Hace aproximadamente un año, me llamaron para una reunión, se trataba del ingreso de nuevos policías. Así que no perdi tiempo y fuí, pero nada de eso sucedió. -

**FlashBack **

Kakashi llegó al centro académico de policías, cuando entro al establecimiento no había nadie. Miro con rareza el lugar y sacó su arma, debía estar preparado, podría ser una trampa.

-Tranquilo, no te llame para hacerte daño. - De las sombras salió un hombre alto, de cabellos blancos y largos. Estaba vestido con ropas sencillas, no parecía alguien malo. Pero Kakashi aún así no bajo la guardia.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿porqué me llamaste?. - Cuestionó Kakashi mientras mantenía la distancia.

-Me llamo Jiraya, y te llame por que te tengo una propuesta. -

-¿Qué propuesta? - Aunque no quisiera su voz había salido bastante ruda, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, necesitaba saber que quería ese tal Jiraya.

-No te altares Kakashi. - Kakashi lo miro sospechosamente, todo eso le daba mala espina. -Tan solo quiero ayudar. - Jiraya cambio su expresión a una muy seria. - Yo soy el director principal de una agencia de protección al testigo y anti terrorismo, aunque no solo hacemos eso, en mi agencia hay una parte oculta y oscura. - Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, eso no le sonaba nada bien. - No es lo que parece, ese sector se encarga de eliminar a peligrosos asesinos, mafiosos, narcotraficantes, terroristas, ya sean dentro del país u otro, ya sea con permiso o no, ¿entiendes lo que digo? - Kakashi lo entendía, sabía a lo que se refería.

-Actúan ilegalmente. -

-Correcto, pero... - Jiraya puso énfasis a ese "pero" . - Todo lo que hacemos ilegalmente, es porque la jurisdicción o porque la justicia no actúa correctamente, entonces ahí actua mi grupo especial de elite. Ellos se encargan de eliminar a aquellos que deben estar presos o buscamos todas las pruebas necesarias para enjuiciarlos, recuperamos a aquellas personas que son secuestradas, y liberamos aquellas que son esclavizadas. - Finalizó Jiraya.

-Osea, que ese grupo especial, se encarga de limpiar el mundo. - Ironizo Kakashi, no creía nada de lo que le decía.

-Hacemos lo que podemos, sé que no suena creíble, pero es verdad, tratamos de hacer lo posible, aunque aveces no lo logremos. -Jiraya suspiro para luego continuar - En fin, lo que te propongo es que nos dejes ayudarte, que dejes que mi equipo se encargue de buscar a esos asesinos, sé que mucha gente anda muriendo, antes asesinaban a ochos personas por mes. Pero me entere que hace un año se proclamaron las temporadas y mi equipo esta muy interesado en ayudar. Esa es mi propuesta, permitirnos ayudar en el caso. - Jiraya lo miraba seriamente, realmente esperaba que Kakashi aceptará, aunque lo dudaba su miraba denotaba que desconfiaba de él.

-¿Por qué quieren ayudar recién ahora? Los asesinatos comenzaron hace cuarenta años, y hace un año se formaron las temporadas, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué me pides permiso?, sí tú grupo actúa ilegalmente. - cuestionó Kakashi, tenia muchas dudas. Y todo le parecía tan raro.

-Mi grupo se creo hace diez años, tuvimos muchos casos, hay mucha corrupción. Yo sere el director de esa agencia, pero si ellos no están de acuerdo en hacerse cargo de un caso como este, no los obligaría. Ellos han estado profundamente centrados en casos de trafico ya sea de drogas, personas u otras cosas. Ellos se encargan más de esos asuntos, en especial el tráfico de niños. Hace dos años uno de mis agentes S.U. se entero de los masivos asesinatos que había aquí pero en ese momento estaban muy ocupados con un caso de mafia masiva, de prostitución, narcotrafico y secuestro. No se si sabes, pero nosotros atrapamos, a los HyungDa. -

Kakashi abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido, ellos habían atrapado a los HyungDa, ¿cómo era posible?, todo el mundo sabía que los HyungDa eran una familia muy mafiosa, pero que estaban protegidos por jueces y políticos corruptos.

-Ahora ellos han terminado con los casos mas graves, y aunque hemos tardado, queremos ayudar y encontrar a los asesinos de todas esas personas. - Jiraya esperaba que Kakashi le creyera, no es que tuviera desesperado, él no necesitaba la ayuda, pero había creado esa agencia, ese grupo para ayudar a las personas, y las personas de Konoha necesitaban ayuda urgente. Aparte de que su grupo estaba muy interesado.

-Ah- suspiro Kakashi, no sabia si aceptar o no, la propuesta era tentativa pero no sabia si todo eso era verdad, no tenía pruebas, nada, aparte estaba su promesa, sí el aceptaba su promesa se iba por un caño. Y no podía dejar que su promesa se rompiera. No podía permitirlo, no podía permitírselo. No debía, no quería. Él tenía que encontrar a los asesinos y matarlos con sus manos, como ellos lo habían hecho con su familia. Ese era su objetivo, esa era su promesa. -No puedo aceptar, yo me tengo que hacer cargo de esto y terminarlo. - Exclamó Kakashi apretando los puños con fuerza.

-No seas egoísta Kakashi, me puedo dar cuenta que tomas esto muy personal, hace mucho tiempo que estas en este caso y aún no han conseguido nada. No quiero ser duro pero si sigues así y no aceptas mi ayuda, más gente seguirá muriendo. -

-Tengo una promesa, yo necesito cumplirla. - Kakashi lo miro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sin nada más que decir.

-Espera - Lo detuvo Jiraya. Kakashi lo miro por encima del hombro, Jiraya le extendía una tarjeta. - Toma, llámame cuando decidas correctamente. - Concluyó Jiraya.

Kakashi tomó la tarjeta y la guardo. Se despidió con un gracias y se marchó.

**Fin Del FlashBack **

-Eso fue lo que sucedió, no pude aceptar la propuesta antes, pero ahora las cosas se estan saliendo de control, y estamos perdiendo mucho. - Finalizó Kakashi aunque él había obviado la parte en el porque no podía hacer la propuesta, Yamato tan solo asentía pero no entendía aún muy bien toda la situación.

-No entiendo, ¿qué te detuvo a aceptar la propuesta antes?. -

Yamato hizo la preguntar que menos quería responder Kakashi.

-Ah es algo complicado. Aparte todo fue muy rapido y no sabía si era real lo que él decía, tenía que investigar primero. -

-Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué ahora? o ¿tardaste demasiado en investigarlos? -

Kakashi suspiro, Yamato estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, y él no pretendía decirle acerca de su promesa. Había perdido todo y esa promesa era el objetivo mas importante de su vida, y no iba a contarselo a cualquiera, era su gran y mas preciado secreto.

-Lo importante es que nos van a ayudar. ¿Lo entiendes? - Yamato asintió, mirando los ojos de Kakashi sabía que no debía preguntar más. -Hay que estar preparados para cuando lleguen, hay que tener todo los datos que tenemos de este caso. -

-Sí, yo me mismo me haré cargo de que todo este perfectamente. -

-De acuerdo, Jiraya, me dijo que mañana ellos estarán aquí. -

Yamato se retiró con una reverencia y se marcho de la pequeña oficina. Kakashi saco del primer cajón de su escritorio un marco con una foto de una familia, de su familia sonriendo felices.

Una lágrima cayo.

-Lo siento, no puedo cumplirles, pero sé que estarán mucho más orgullosos de mí, sí hago esto de la mejor manera. -

Guardo de nuevo la foto. Apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado. Realmente esperaba que ese grupo ayudará y todo acabará. Queria respirar en paz.

Miro su reloj, doce y punto, lo tapo con la manga de su saco, estaba en la hora exacta. Sus víctimas caían en la noche. La Luna era testigo de sus constantes asesinatos y sus lágrimas también.

Tomo el Rifle francotirador Dragunov y lo preparo desde esa ventana, al frente de la casa de su victima. La busco y la encontró parada enfrente de la ventana acomodando las cortinas, iba a disparar.

Pero vio a esa niña tan pequeña, esa niña era tan parecida a él.

-Lo siento, juro que lo siento, perdoname- Decía en susurros, mientras más lágrimas descendían por sus blancos pómulos.

Y disparó.

Un solo disparó en el corazón de esa mujer, y el gritó de esa niña se escuchó por todo el barrio.

Bajo el arma y cayo de rodillas al piso. Susurrando "Lo siento", pidiendo perdón.

Ella no quería hacerlo pero debía. Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas. Se levanto rápidamente, guardo el arma en ese estuche que parecía mas el estuche de un violonchelo. Se limpio las lágrimas, tomó sus anteojos negros, se los puso. Y salio de esa casa, esa casa vacía.

Tan vacía como ella.

Activo el audífono y contestó la llamada.

-¿Terminaste? - Pregunto una voz grave y áspera del otro lado del auricular.

-Siempre término. - Contesto ella, mientras doblaba en la esquina donde estaba su Peugeot blanco, abrió la puerta de atras y metió el estuche. Abrió la puerta de adelante y se sentó arrancando el auto.

-Perfecto. Vuelve a casa, ya tengo la de mañana. -

-De acuerdo. - Respondo neutra, y la llamada finalizó.

Su mirada se oscureció y sus pensamientos se volvieron oscuros, que ya tenía otra, otra más. Siempre era lo mismo. Era tan fácil y divertido para él mandarla a hacer eso. Repugnancia le daba.

Recordó su razón de existir y dejo de lado sus malos pensamientos. Debía resistir, ella era la unica que podía protegerlo. Aunque eso significará hacer todo eso, sacrificarse a sí misma

Después de veinte minutos de conducir, estaba enfrente de esa gran mansión, las rejas se abrieron y le dieron paso.

Cuando salió del auto, tomo aire, dandose valor, y él apareció denuevo en sus recuerdos. Y entro.

-Sakura-oniichan. - Grito un niño pequeño de cuatro años, que vino corriendo a sus brazos. Sakura se agacho, y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Estaba manchada de pecados. Pero los hacía para protegerlo a él, solo a él.

**Fin del Capítulo ...**

* * *

Hola otra vez, ¿lo leyeron? ¿les gustó?, ay me pongo ghai jajajajaja ! Bueno ¿les pareció dramático?, para mi no, van a pasar cosas peores Muajuajaui (? Aqh jajajaja ! En el próximo capítulo se van a revelar varias cosas. Sinceramente no tengo intenciones de que el fic contenga muchos caps, mi meta son diez y ya esta, tengo algunos caps más ya finalizados. Así que espero hacer unos mas y ya dar fin a la historia. Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, acepto críticas buenas, malas, constructivas, etc !

One Review = One Sasuke en Bolas (? X'D.

Ja Ne !


	2. Chapter 2

Cerezos en Lágrimas.

Hola ! :) Voy a explicar algo, yo había subido el fic ya pero tuve unos problemas y lo tuve que resubir! lo explico por las dudas! Igual no se modificó nada del primer capítulo ^^/

Bueno aca esta el segundo capítulo, ojala les guste! :)

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**: **Tan** **Cerca**

Por las puertas de la policía federal de Konoha, entraron cinco hombres. Entre ellos, Jiraya, el peliblanco iba adelante. Se detuvieron enfrente del mostrador de la entrada y pidieron por Kakashi, los derivaron directamente al tercer piso.

-Kakashi pensé que tu mismo nos atenderias. - Exclamó divertido Jiraya mientras veía a Kakashi corretiando en el tercer piso de un lado a otro.

-¿Eh?, oh Jiraya. -Respondió sorprendido y agitado. -Me alegra que hallan podido venir. - Kakashi miró con curiosidad a los otros hombres que estaban con Jiraya. Eran grandes y se veían poderosos, pero la apariencia no lo es todo. Pensó.

-Sí, bueno, te tardaste pero aquí estamos. Aparte te había dicho que estábamos y estamos muy interesados. - Sonrió Jiraya.

-En ese caso gracias y lo lamento. - contestó Kakashi.

-Oye, viejo ¿porqué usas esa cosa en la cara? No puedo verte bien, dattebayo. - Exclamó un rubio poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules y extrañas marcas en la cara.

-Naruto, se más respetuoso. - Exclamó Jiraya mirando de mala manera al rubio.

-Ay, Ero-sennin, yo solo me expreso. - Respondió Naruto haciéndo cara de inocente mientras subía y baja los hombros.

-Que no me digas Ero-sennin. - Grito Jiraya, rojo de verguenza.

-Como digas, Ero-sennin. - Contesto despreocupadamente Naruto. Mientras el tipo de pelo blanco azulado y ojos violeta reía mostrando unos dientes muy raros.

-En fin, ¿Que tienes para nosotros Kakashi? - Preguntó el hombre que estaba al lado de Naruto, de pelo azabache y ojos de igual color.

-Oh, espera tienen que presentarse. - Exclamó Jiraya.

Kakashi no entendía muy bien, ellos parecían unos idiotas de grandes cuerpos. Bueno, no tanto, pero se notaba el físico. Exceptuando el de Jiraya que se veía como alguien normal.

El rubio al que Jiraya llamó Naruto, parecía un niño de jardín muy inocente con esa gran sonrisa, trasmitia mucha energía y alegría, no parecía alguien que usará un arma para matar a alguien.

El dientetudo que estaba a la derecha de Naruto, parecía una extraño tiburón con esos dientes grandes y puntiagudos. Mas ese pelo medio azulado con esos ojos violetas. Y cuando sonreía parecía un niño psicópata. Un violador de muñecas.

El azabache que le había preguntado, sin siquiera decir su nombre, con esa mirada dura, y su porte arrogante. Él, si parecía una tipo que cargará un arma y matará. Pero su pinta de chico malo y esa remera negra mas ese pantalón y botas de combates negros que usaban los cuatro. Lo hacían parecer un asesino mafioso.

Y por último atras de todos había un grandote de casi dos metros parado con cara neutral, con su cabello naranja. Parecía una caricatura mal dibujada. Era el coco perfecto para los niños.

Kakashi suspiro, no parecían en nada un grupo especial anti - terrorismo ni nada por el estilo. Pero bueno, no debía dejar engañarse por las apariencias. Al fin y al cabo él era muy extraño mas con esa máscara que usaba para poder tapar las pequeñas cicatrices que tenia en el rostro.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 26 años, me gusta jugar a la play, salvar personas, patear traseros, y comer mucho ramen. - Se expreso Naruto con mucha euforia. Kakashi tan solo alzó una ceja. Sí era tal y como él pensó.

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. - Se presento el azabache, su mirada denotaba molestia.

-Me llamo Suigetzu Hozuki, tengo 27 años y nada, me gusta matar gangsters. - Sonrió, con esa sonrisa psicópata que tenia, Kakashi lo miro raro, faltaba que dijiera y me gusta violar muñecas.

-Me llamo Juugo, es un placer conocerlo Kakashi. - Se presento con mucha formalidad el grandulon.

_Las apariencias si engañan. _Pensó Kakashi por este último al presentarse.

-Am, también es un gusto conocerlos. -

-Como sea, ¿qué tienes para nosotros? - Preguntó con fastidio Sasuke

-Sasuke, no seas tan desesperado. - Exclamó Jiraya.

-Hace cuatro años que vengo esperando para resolver este caso, y hace tres se crearon las temporadas, ya no quiero perder mas tiempo. - Contesto Sasuke, con cierto enojo.

-Mmm lo entiendo. Bien, vallamos al punto. ¿Conocen la historia o se las tengo que contar? - Pregunto Kakashi, a lo que Naruto respondió que ya la sabían. -En ese caso, como ya sabrán hace tres años comenzaron las temporadas, y todos los días mueren personas, la cantidad varia depende a la temporada en que estemos. Actualmente estamos en la temporada denominada "Cerezos En Lágrimas" que es en primavera y en esta temporada solo hay una víctima por día, asesinada de un solo disparo al corazón - Explicó Kakashi

-¿Quién rayos puede matar a las personas todos los días de esa manera?. - Cuestionó Suigetzu. - Eso es no tener corazón. -

-Ese es el problema, y lo que debemos resolver. - Agregó Kakashi.

-¿Tienen algo más aparte de eso?, ¿algún dato en especifico?. - Cuestionó Sasuke.

-Lamentablemente no, en cada escena no encontramos nada que nos de indicios del asesino. Ellos borran toda evidencia. No dejan mas que el cuerpo de la victima. - Respondió Kakashi.

Se sentía idiota, hace años que estaba metido en la policía y hace años seguía ese mismo caso y no tenían nada, de nada.

-Diablos, osea, que no hay nada. - Suspiro Suigetzu.

-En fin, Kakashi, necesitamos un oficina, algo donde podamos analizar las cosas, investigar y tener nuestro espacio. No quiero trabajar en medio de este chiquero. - Exijo Sasuke, mientras movia las manos despreciando el lugar donde estaban.

Kakashi lo miro incredulo, él estaba dandole prácticamente ordenes, y exigiéndole sin un por favor en el medio. Suspiro cansado y asintió. Los guió al cuarto piso, donde estaban las salas de investigación, interrogatorio y oficina de reuniones.

Entro a la oficina mas grande de reuniones, era la mas grande que tenian y esperaban que el señor general en jefe alias Uchiha, estuviera conforme. Tenia una gran mesa con varias sillas, y espacio de sobra, con grandes ventanales.

-¿Les alcanza o quieren otra más? - Preguntó.

-Yo creo que es suficiente. - Respondió Naruto sonriendo. Los demas asintieron y colocaron los bolsos de manos que tenían cada uno. De ella sacaron notebook, rastreadores, dispositivos tecnológicos. Y armas.

Jiraya sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, mientras salía de la oficina, acto que Kakashi entendió como "Sigueme".

-Ellos se harán cargo, buscarán y buscarán. Y aunque Sasuke parezca tan demandante, es una muy buena persona, solo que esta algo molesto porque te tardaste mucho. - Río Jiraya.

-Ya veo, pero no entiendo. Pense que eran más. Y sólo son cuatro chicos. - Exclamó Kakashi, mirando atravez del vidrio de la puerta, como el grupo especial ordenaba sus cosas y las preparaban.

-Son más, pero no todos pudieron venir. Paso casi un año y los problemas siguen. Ellos estaban en una misión de tráfico de niños y prostitución. Ellos recuperaron algunos niños y consiguieron algunas pruebas importantes, pero aún falta. La otra parte del equipo se quedo terminando esa misión. - Respondió Jiraya, mientras observaba la sala que estaba al lado, la sala de interrogatorios. - Parecerán chicos pero no lo son. Son peligrosos pero solo castigan a los que dañan a personas inocentes. - Concreto Jiraya.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de ellas salió Yamato, con una expresión muy seria.

-Kakashi, tenemos una víctima nueva. -

Kakashi, se sorprendio, era de mañana. No era de noche. ¿Qué pasaba?, desde que comenzaron las temporadas los asesinatos eran todos a la noche. ¿Qué era este cambio?. Kakashi miro a Yamato y este supo lo que pensaba. Algo estaba muy mal

-Sasuke, hay un víctima, vamos. - Grito Jiraya al abrir la puerta, Sasuke y los demas asintieron. Agarraron un par de cosas, algún equipamiento tecnológico, sus armas. Y salieron.

Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de pensar, así que ni espero el ascensor, bajo por las escaleras seguido del equipo especial, Yamato y Jiraya.

-Yamato, manda unidades, rápido. - Exclamó agitado Kakashi.

-Ya lo hice. -

Salieron del edificio. En la puerta había dos camionetas negras, y luego había algunas patrullas.

-Siganme. - Exigió Kakashi mientras subía a una patrulla con Yamato. A lo que Naruto y Sasuke asintieron. Ellos se subieron a las camionetas. Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetzu en una, y Naruto y Jiraya en otra.

Kakashi tenía muy mal presentimiento. En la temporada de Cerezos en Lágrimas, los asesinatos siempre eran a la noche. No era como las otras, en las otras temporadas matan en cualquier momento. En el fondo de su corazón pensaba que tal vez Cerezon en Lágrimas tenía algo de amor por el otro, algo de corazón, pero su razón decía que no.

Tenía muchas dudas, y mucho miedo. Y sì, los asesinatos se incrementarán. Dios, se iban a quedar sin población, sin cuidad, apretó con fuerza el volante y aumento la velocidad.

* * *

-Es mi temporada, no puedes asesinar personas en mi temporada. - Gritó euforica Sakura.

-Quieres calmarte... ni que fuera para tanto. - Suspiró un chico de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo, Sakura podía notar que estaba ebrio pero él sabía mantenerse -Solo necesitaba destrezarme. - Término con voz aspera mientras movia su vaso de whisky.

-¿Destrezarte?. - Gritó aún mas fuerte. - Matar personas inocentes no es la manera. -

Estaba enojada, y se sentía muy mal. Su hermano mayor era un asesino despiadado y sádico metido en el alcohol y drogas. Ella estaba ahí parada, enojada, dolida y él la miraba como si nada, como si ella fuera una desconocida.

-Calmate, respeta a tu hermano mayor Sakura. - Ordenó el pelirojo mientras terminaba su trago.

Sakura se enojo aún más, tomó el vaso que tenia su hermano y lo estrelló a la pared, a lo que él reaccióno y se levanto muy furioso.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? - Gritó estaba vez él.

-Gaara eres un maldito desgraciado, ¿cómo puedes matar solo para destrezarte? ¿Eh? ... ¿donde mierda esta mi hermano mayor? ¿dime, donde?. - Grito con lágrimas y desesperación.

Fue un segundo en que el tiempo se detuvo para Sakura, y su cabeza terminó girada hacia a la derecha.

Primero sintió ardor, luego mucho dolor. Él la había golpeado, la había abofeteado y con mucha fuerza.

Otro lágrima cayó y otra más.

-El nombre te queda genial, Cerezos En Lágrimas. - Escupió con frialdad Gaara. - Matamos insignificantes bichos desde adolescentes, deberías estar acostumbrada a todo esto aparte... - Gaara se acerco al oído de Sakura y susurró. - Tú matas bichos todos los dias durante tres meses. - Y sonrió, disfrutando de la tristeza de Sakura.

Cuando ella bajo la mirada. Él supo que ya era suficiente daño por hoy. Dejo de sonreír y se fue por la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura cayo de rodillas, su mirada estaba neutra, apagada, vacía. Estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento, su vida era una mierda, su hermano mayor estaba perdido, sus primos también. Su padre era el culpable de todo el sufrimiento de su familia y su madre había muerto.

Lo unico que le quedaba era él. El mas pequeño, su hermano menor. Solo él quedaba y debía protegerlo, aunque cada día se rompiera más y más.

Tomo aire y se levanto. Con el dorso de la mano se limpio los restos de lágrimas y salió.

* * *

-No se suponía que en esta temporada, ¿las víctimas fallecían de un disparo al corazón? - preguntó Suigetzu.

-Sí, algo esta mal. Algo cambio. - Contestó Kakashi mientras miraba el cuerpo de la víctima.

En el piso yacía el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, el cuerpo se encontraba muy quemado, tenia varias quemaduras, menos en algunas zonas como los dedos y parte inferior de la pierna derecha, lo demás hasta rostro y pelo, estaba calcinado. En sus manos y pie habían grilletes.

-Ay carajo. -Gritó Naruto y salio corriendo afuera donde vomitó.

-Juugo fíjate Naruto. - Ordenó Sasuke, y este asintió.

Sasuke miraba todo a su alrededor, buscando algo que llamará la atención. De su bolso saco un *visor nocturno y lo paso por el piso de todo toda la casa.

-Todos quédense quietos. - Dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba la lúz, a lo que ellos permanecieron inmóviles.

Había huellas que venían del pasillo que conectaba la puerta trasera con la sala de la casa. Las huellas seguían por las escaleras, y se conectaban nuevamente a la sala donde estaba el cuerpo.

-Entró por la puerta de atras, subió las escaleras, buscó a la víctima y la bajo hasta aquí. - Concluyó Sasuke

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - Cuestionó Kakashi. A lo que Sasuke lo miró ofendido.

-Es obvio. Igual ahora iré arriba a confirmar lo que pienso. - Sasuke subió escaleras arriba revisando las habitaciones. Suigetzu lo siguió.

-Aish, perdón. - Dijo Naruto cuando entro de nuevo a la casa, estaba algo pálido. - Creo que no soporto el olor ni ver el cuerpo así. Eh visto cosas horribles, pero nunca vi un cuerpo prácticamente todo quemado dattebayo. - Finalizó agitado Naruto, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire.

-Tranquilo, Naruto si no te sientes bien, puedes ir a casa. - Exclamó Jiraya, estaba preocupado Naruto era sensible, pero nunca se había descompuesto por ver un cadáver.

-No Ero-sennin estoy bien. - Susurró. Tomo aire y se armo de valor - Este es mi trabajo, no puedo abandonar. - Ah lo que Jiraya sonrió y asintió. - A todo esto, ¿y Sasuke? - Preguntó.

-Esta arriba. - Contesto Kakashi. - Dice que el esesino entró por atrás y fue a buscar a la víctima arriba y la obligó a bajar donde se cometió el asesinato. - Concluyó Kakashi.

-Es posible. Es una mujer, por lo que parece, mmm... creo que fue violada, esta desnuda, aunque tal vez existe la posibilidad de que la ropa se halla quemado. - Aportó Juugo revisando el cuerpo.

Sasuke bajo de las escaleras junto con Suigetzu.

-Estaba bañándose, la ducha sigue prendida y las cosas estan desparramadas. - Exclamó Sasuke.

-Juugo dice que tal vez fue violada y puede ser, hay gotitas blancas que salen de ella. . . Ay por dios que asco- Dijo Naruto revisando una pierna del cuerpo, la cual soltó a saber que eran esas "gotitas blancas", se sacudió las manos, se tapó la nariz y poniendo cara de asco, se alejo lo más que pudo del cuerpo.

-Estonces si fue violada. - Dictó Juugo, movio la pierna de ella y con un hisopo saco muestra de las gotitas blancas que caían de ella.

-Tenemos que mandar el cuerpo con los forenses ya, y las muestras también, con eso tendremos al idiota del asesino. - Hablo Suigetzu

Todos asintieron. Menos Kakashi, que miraba a todos sorprendidos. Ellos con la primera víctima que veían ya tenían pequeñas pistas del asesino. En cambio, él hace años que estaba en ese caso y no había encontrado nada. Aunque también ellos habían llegado en un momento apropiado y raro, donde una víctima de la temporada de "Quemados" había aparecido en la temporada de "Cerezos en Lágrimas". Suspiró y tomo todo eso como un golpe de suerte.

-Hay que fijarnos bien, tambien están las huellas de la señora. Ah chicos cuando la señora se calme hay que interrogarla. - Comentó Jiraya.

-Ese trapo con el cual apagó el fuego que quemaba a la víctima tienen que revirsarlo también y acerca de esa mujer mmmm. - Respondio Suigetzu sin saber que decir, no quería interrogar a esa "señora" había sufrido una gran crisia nerviosa al ver el cuerpo, ella había apagado el fuego pero al pasar por eso sufrió una gran crisis aparte de que había visto el cuerpo destrozado de la víctima, lo que la traumo, sus gritos alertaron a los vecinos quienes llamaron a la policía. Pero ella había quedado en muy mal estado, por lo tanto los paramédicos se la tuvieron que llevar sedadà.

Sasuke ignoraba eso y miraba todo extrañado, Naruto sabía que su amigo estaba tratando de descifrar algo.

-Kakashi, nunca antes se había hecho un asesinato diferente a la temporada, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Sasuke.

-Si es verdad, es la primera vez que un homicidio de otra temporada surge en una temporada diferente. -

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - Preguntó Naruto, sabía que su amigo tenía algo en mente. No por nada eran mejores amigos, se conocían desde hace años.

-Creo que, este fue un homicidio personal. - Contestó Sasuke, la manera en que todo había sucedió, Sasuke sabía que ese homicidio era erróneo. - Si ella fue violada, significa que el asesino, tomó esto como algo personal, todo los homicidios llevan un patrón, estoy muy seguro de que cada uno recibe órdenes, que uno de ellos se halla desviado del patrón de siempre y halla violado a una mujer cuando nunca antes había pasado, quiere decir que no fue planeado, y la evidencia no fue eliminada, tenemos que aprovechar esto, los forenses deben analizar las muestras lo más rápido posible. - Finalizó Sasuke

-Claro, los forenses deben actuar lo más rápido posible, el idiota dejó suficiente evidencia, con eso tendremos el nombre y apellido, entonces será nuestro. -Exclamó Naruto, poniendo el puño encima de la palma de su otra mano afirmando. - Aparte sí mañana hay otro asesinato del mismo patrón de siempre. Quiere decir que este homicidio fue personal. Y por este error podemos atraparlos. - Concluyó Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Oi Teme eres un genio dattebayo. - Dijo mientras apretaba a Sasuke con un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Sueltame dobe. - Murmuró Sasuke sonriendo arrogante.

Kakashi estaba más sorprendido que antes. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo entendía. Ellos vienen un día y ya estaban a punto de atrapar al criminal de la temporada "Quemados". No podía ser solo golpe de suerte.

-Bien vamosnos, tomamos toda la evidencia que pudimos. Vamos y dejemos que los forenses hagan su trabajo. - Dijo Juugo.

Todos asistieron, tomaron algunas ultimas muestras de la escena del crimen y salieron. Le entregaron las evidencias al equipo forense y les dieron los datos que ellos habían encontrado, le marcaron la escena y les exigieron que revisarán las muestras y el cuerpo lo más rápido posible. Terminaron y se fueron, Sasuke se quedó unos minutos mirando la casa desde afuera, sonrió con autosuficiencia y se marchó junto con los demás, estaba tan cerca de terminar con esas temporadas y se sentía realmente orgulloso.

Estaban en la camioneta, Naruto manejaba había insistido porque según el necesitaba molestar a Sasuke. Cosa que Sasuke ignoró, o más bien lo ignoró.

Se detuvieron cuando el semáforo marco el color rojo. Sasuke miraba por la ventana, miraba el cielo entretenido. Era su momento de paz, había escuchando el sonido que había hecho otro auto al pararse al lado, lo ignoro como estaba haciendo con todo. Pero sintió un olor agradable, un olor a fresco, lindo que le llamo la atención. Giró la cabeza y miro al auto de aldo y vio a una mujer hermosa que sostenía con mucha fuerza el volante. Parecía enojada.

Sasuke se deleito con su belleza, era única, tenia el cabello largo pero atado, por muy raro que pareciera era rosa, tenía una piel blanca, parecía cremosa y suave. Podía ver aunque de perfil, que tenia ojos verdes y hermosos.

-Yo no fuí. Fue el estúpido de Gaara quien rompió las reglas. - Escuchó Sasuke como ella hablaba por el auricular.

Ella se notaba alterada y enojada. Fruncia el entrecejo cada vez más y más.

-No, no te acerques yo me haré cargo. - Término de decir ella mientras se quitaba el auricular.

Sasuke no entendía muy bien que le pasaba a ella, aunque era normal no la conocía, pero, podía ver que ella estaba mal muy mal. ¿Cómo alguien bonita podía estar así? Se cuestionaba Sasuke.

El semáforo cambio y el auto de ella que era un Peugeot Blanco aceleró con fuerza. No supo porque, pero Sasuke se memorizo la matricula del auto.

-Sasuke, teme, baka... te estoy hablando. - Gritó Naruto, mientras arrancaba denuevo.

Ella había salido prácticamente disparada en el auto. Y él estaba ahi mirando por donde se había ido.

-¿Que quieres? . - Preguntó Sasuke, sin apartar la mirada por donde la chica de ojos verdes se había ido.

-No me estabas escuchando, estaba hablandote de la variedad de ramen que hay, y cuales son las que quiero para mi cumpleaños. - Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía a lo loco, y seguía hablando sobre el ramen.

Sasuke tan solo ignoraba todo de nuevo, solo que estaba vez pensaba en ella, aunque no la había visto de frente, su perfil lo había atraído y mucho. Que seria tenerla en frente, verla completamente, Sasuke cerró los ojos con ella en mente.

**Fin Del Capítulo **

* * *

***Visor Nocturno: **es una linterna de luz azul que detecta sangre, huellas en la escena del crimen.

Am Hola otra vez! Primero que nada, gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que les halla gustado. Aún hay mucho más por decifrar, aunque en este capítulo se revelaron muchas cosas. Sé que van a pensar que es loco tener a Gaara de hermano de Sakura pero lo hice por el mini parecido, los dos tienen ojos verdes y aunque él tiene el cabello rojo y ella rosa, pense en que tal vez tan mal no quedaba. No queria inventar otro personaje e.e !

El capítulo considero yo que es largo, aunque queda en su criterio, no me di cuenta y use mas de ocho páginas dr word ^^. Ojala no se aburran y encuentre el interes, el próximo capítulo abarcará mucho más aunque no hay SS ya que se explicarán algunas cosas, pero no se preocupen falta muy poco para que ellos dos se encuentren *^* !

Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito pero habían cosas que no cuadraban y tuve que agregar y cambiar cosas, me gusto como quedó. Pero no me convenció lo último, no sé siento que quedó raro pero bueno. Cx

Kisses :) ! Ya saben un Review un Sasuke en bolas para todas (? x"D

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero FF estaba en gai (? XD jajaja! Primero que nada voy a aclarar que en este capítulo se describe lo que paso en el asesinato del anterior capítulo, por lo ende hay un "poquito" de "tragedia" por así decirle... Bueno ojala les guste, en este capítulo se descifran muchas cosas y se explican varias, verán que yo doy vueltas algunas cosas del mundo de Naruto xD bueno, disfruten la lectura... ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo Tres: Error **

-One-chan, ¿Por qué vas a dejarme con Tía Tsunade? - Preguntó el menor sentado en la parte de atras del auto.

-Niam bebé, tengo cosas que hacer y necesito que te quedes con ella porque no puedo cuidarte en la mansión. - Contestó ella sonriendo, mientras maneja en dirección de la casa de su tía.

-Oh, pero puede cuidarme Shion, ella es buena conmigo. - Dijo Niam mientras hacía pucheritos y movía su juguete.

Niam era él hermano pequeño de Sakura, tenia cuatro años y era el consentido y cuidado mayor de Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero ya te había hablado de esto, cuando yo no estoy tú te quedas en cuidado de Tsunade-sama. - Finalizó Sakura mientras miraba de reojo los pucheritos de su hermano o su bebé como ella le decía.

-Bueno, pero en su casa no hay muchos juguetes y aveces me aburro. - Respondió.

-Te compraré más amor, lo prometo. - Dijo Sakura mientras se detenía en frente de la casa de Tsunade. -Así que sonríe para mí por favor, no quiero verte así. Eres mi adoración y no quiero que estes mal, ¿De acuerdo? - Respondió suprimiendo sus lágrimas no quería dejarlo pero debía, salió del auto abrió la puerta de atras, entró y abrazo a Niam.

-No quiero que me dejes, One-chan. - Exclamó Niam mientras unas lágrimas caían.

Sakura lo miro extrañada. ¿Por qué decía eso?, no pudo resistirte y se quebró acompañando con sus lágrimas las de Niam.

-Niam ¿de qué hablas? Sabes que nunca te dejaría. - Dijo Sakura con voz entrecortada, mientras lo abrazaba más aún.

-Es que últimamente no estas conmigo... y ... y estoy solo - Respondió el pequeño en lágrimas.

Más lágrimas descendieron de los ojos de Sakura, ¿cómo un niño de cuatro años sabía lo que era la soledad?. Lo apartó de su pecho y le limpio las pequeñas lágrimas.

-One-chan lo siente mucho. Y te promete que no volverá a dejarte solo, que ella te cuidará más y estará más tiempo contigo. - Le dijo Sakura sonriendole entre lágrimas, le hacía mal verlo así, quería protegerlo, tenia tanto miedo de que algo malo le sucediera que hasta lo alejaba de ella. Y lo estaba dañando.

-¿Lo prometes? - Preguntó Niam mientras le mostraba el dedo meñique de promesa.

Sakura unió su meñique con el de él y sonrió.

-Lo prometo. -

Los dos sonrieron, se limpiaron las lágrimas y salieron del auto.

Sakura dejo a Niam con Tsunade y volvió al auto, tenia que ir a esa maldita mansión, su padre se lo había ordenado. Apretó con fuerza el volante y arrancó directo al lugar. A su memoria volvía la mini conversación que habían tenido hace un rato.

**FlashBack **

Sakura se subió al carro, estaba enojada, triste y se sentía muy impotente, su hermano mayor estaba perdido, y no había manera de traerlo de vuelta. Una lágrima descendió pero la limpio en el momento no debía llorar, tenia que ir en busca de su pequeño hermano.

-Niam- Susurró. -Voy a protegerte, a ti no te perderé. - Exclamó con determinación.

Arrancó el auto y marchó.

El celular comenzó a vibrar y no era cualquier celular, era el que solo usaba para comunicarse con él. Su padre. Contestó por el auricular, mientras se detenía al lado de una camioneta negra por culpa del semáforo.

-Mocosa, no te ordene matar a nadie en la mañana, estas rompiendo la regla principal - Gritó enfurecido el hombre del otro lado del auricular.

-Yo no fuí, fue el estúpido de Gaara quien rompió las reglas - Contestó exasperada pero sin gritar.

Ella nunca se dio cuenta que en la camioneta de al lado alguíen la miraba y escuchaba.

-Gaara, ese idiota drogadicto. - Exclamó el hombre con total desprecio. -Vuelve a la mansión tengo que hablar con ustedes, mandare a alguien por el mocoso de Niam. - Finalizó.

-No, no te acerques yo me haré cargo. - Dictó y se saco el aurícula tirandolo a un costado.

Ahora estaba más que molesta. El semáforo cambió y arranco muy rápido, necesitaba calmarse o mataría a alguien y no, ella no era así ella mataba por obligación, tomo aire, se calmó y desacelero un poco.

**Fin del FlashBack **

Llegó a la mansión y entro sabía muy bien a donde debía ir. Entro a la última habitación del fondo del largo pasillo, abrió la puerta que parecía un armario y encontró las escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

Bajo y cuando llegó a bajo, vio todo un espacio enorme, donde en un sector había diferentes tipos de armas y elementos de tortura. En otro sector habia un escritorio con unos papeles, notebooks y en las paredes fotos de sus víctimas. Al fondo había otra puerta, fue hacia ella y entró.

Adentro era diferente, era una habitación con un gran escritorio al fondo, y una enorme silla central, con dos sillas enfrente.

En el medio había dos sillones largos, con una mesita en el centro. Gaara su hermano estaba parado a un costado del sillón cabizbaja, en el sillón estaban sus dos primos sentados y en el fondo en la silla principal, estaba su padre.

-Llegas tarde mocosa. - Exclamó su padre con tono rudo.

-Tenía que buscar a Niam, Kizashi - Respondió ella de la misma manera, ella nunca le decia "padre".

Ella sabía él estaba enojado, Gaara estaba parado inmóvil, seguro él le estuvo gritando por faltar a la primera regla, y ella no le gustaba que él los mandara. Pero no podía decir nada, su hermano pequeño corría el riesgo de ser manchado y no permitiría eso.

-Siéntate. - Ordenó

Sakura se sentó enfrente de sus primos. El ambiente estaba tenso, su padre un hombre de edad avanzada pero no tanto, de pelo algo violeta y ojos verdes oscuros, con abundante barba, vestido de traje negro imponía miedo desde su lugar. Su mirada era profunda y atemorizante.

-Gaara. - Pronunció con fuerza - Eres un incompetente, esta no es tu temporada, y sabes que la primer regla es no matar a nadie que no sea ordenado y dictado por mi. - Exclamó mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba hasta donde estaba Gaara.

-Lo siento, padre. - Pronunció despacio Gaara.

Su padre solto un gruñido y tomo a Gaara de la camisa, alzandolo, mientras lo miraba con desprecio y rencor. Gaara apretaba los dientes de rabia y dolor a ser levantado de golpe como si nada, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

Sakura se preocupo pero no dijo nada tampoco. No podía defender a su hermano y sí lo hacía a pesar de todo, su padre la amenazaría con sacarle a Niam.

-Idiota, ¿Borraste toda la evidencia no? - Preguntó gritándo, Kizashi.

-S...si.. - Contestó con algo de dificultad Gaara.

Kizashi lo empujó y lo soltó y se volvió a su asiento. Gaara quedo sentado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, Sakura quiso ir hasta donde él estaba pero se contuvo.

-Mas te vale que así sea o afrontaras las consecuencias de tus errores. Nunca más quiere un error como este. ¿Escucharon todos? - Gritó eufórico Kizashi.

A lo que todos asistieron con la cabeza, Kizashi dio la orden de que se retiran y así lo hicieron. Una vez afuera, Sakura se acercó a Gaara.

-Gaara, ¿estas bien? - Preguntó pero él la aparto sin mirarla y se marchó.

-Sabes como es, es mejor que este sólo. Cometió un gran error. - Dijo uno de sus primos, los dos estaban mirandola mientras ella miraba por donde se había ido su hermano.

-No quiero que este solo, Sasori. - Se expresó ella con lamentar.

-Lo sé, pero él no te permitirá acercarte. - Respondió Sasori, un pelirojo de ojos ambar muy parecido a Gaara.

-Um, no entiendo, ¿Por qué mató a una mujer que no le fue ordenado? - Cuestionó el otro primo de Sakura, un rubio de coleta con un mechón que le tapa el ojo, sus ojos eran azul oscuro. Él tenía cierto parecido a la madre de Sakura y Gaara.

-Creo que fue por la segunda regla, Deidara. - Respondió Sasori

-¿Segunda regla?, um, pero esa habla sobre lo prohibido que se encuentra tener una relación amorosa con otra persona, um ¿qué tiene que ver con Gaara? - Cuestionó nuevamente Deidara.

-Oh, no puede ser. - Susurró Sakura. - La chica, ¿no será? -

-Sí, busque la dirección y era ella. - Contestó Sasori.

-¿Eh?, ¿no entiendo? Um - Volvió a expresar su desentendido Deidara.

-Matsuri ... - Susurró Sakura. -Dios ¿còmo pudo? él... él la quería. - Exclamó mientras agachaba la cabeza y juntaba las manos sobre el pecho.

-Oh, esa chica con la que salió en la secundaria y luego facultad. ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Deidara.

-Si... ella, pero no sé por qué él se cambio de universidad y la dejo... y ahora esto. - Dijo Sakura con tristeza.

-Es obvio el porque rompió con ella, pero no sabemos el porque de asesinarla, tampoco podemos preguntar, Gaara es el mas inestable de todos. - Exclamó tranquilamente Sasori.

-Um, lo hecho, hecho esta. Vallamosno. - Dijo Deidara, mientras saludaba a Sakura con la mano y se marchaba. Sasori se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió a Deidara.

Sakura suspiro y decidió marchar a lo de su tía, preferiría estar con ella y su hermano que ahí en esa enorme mansión llena de dolor.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento, estaba cansado, tenia un largo viaje de Konoha a su casa. Pero bueno era su trabajo y a pesar de todo le encantaba.

-¿Nii-san? -Se oyó una voz suave desde la puerta de la cocina. Donde sobresalía una cabeza de un niño, muy parecido a Sasuke pero este tenía unas marcas en los ojos, como ojeras pero no tan así.

-Itachi, ¿qué haces ahí? - Preguntó Sasuke, mientras entraba completamente al departamento.

-Oh, tenia hambre. - Dijo el pequeño Itachi.

-Ocho años y aún no sabes cocinar ¿eh? - Exclamó Sasuke sonriendo, pero está sonrisa no era arrogante, era suave y dulce. Aunque pareciera raro salir de él, Sasuke era así con su hermano menor.

-Tu eres el mayor, haste cargo, Nii-san. - Exclamó Itachi mientras alzaba los hombros y se dirigía a la sala asentarse en el sillón. -Qué esperas cocina. - Demandó el pequeño, mientras miraba inocentemente a Sasuke.

Sasuke levanto una de sus cejas, y lo miro incrédulo, si no fuera su hermano lo mandaría a pasiar, pero era su hermano. Suspiro.

-Me daré un baño rápido y haré de comer, ¿de acuerdo? - Preguntó Sasuke, a lo que Itachi asintió.

Sasuke entró a su cuarto y se despojo de su ropa de combate como Itachi le llamaba. Se metió al baño que estaba en conjunto a la habitación, se miro al espejo, su cara reflejaba algo de cansancio, no había ocurrido mucho como en otras misiones pero igual lo sentía. Abrió la ducha y se metió completamente dejando que el agua relajara sus músculos. Sin querer esa mujer, ella con su pelo rosa, vino a su mente y sonrió.

Sasuke se termino de bañar se puso un pantalón suelto y salio directo a la cocina. Itachi que estaba mirando la tele lo siguió.

-¿Qué cocinaras Nii-san? - Preguntó el pequeño sentándose en el lado derecho de la mesa.

Sasuke se dio vuelta y lo miro. -¿Qué quieres comer? - Cuestionó al menor.

-Onigiri, nada más. - Contestó Itachi . -Hmp - Exclamó Sasuke para preparar las tipicas bolitas de arroz.

.

.

.

.

-Carajo, yo... yo, aish - Exclamó frustrado y enojado Gaara mientras conducía a toda velocidad.

-Necesito llegar, necesito llegar. - Susurraba desesperado, mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

_-Soy un idiota, un puto idiota, ¿Por qué mierda hice eso? ¿Por qué? Gaara cuando mierda perdiste tanto la cabeza.-_

Pensaba, mientras frenaba de golpe, el auto casi se le sale de control, pero lo mantuvo, freno chocando apenas con un árbol que se encontraba en la a un costado de la angosta ruta.

Golpeó su cabeza contra el volante y la dejo ahí, unas lágrimas cayeron y recordo el por que de su desesperación y dolor.

**Flashback **

-Matsuri- pronunciaba un pelirojo de ojos verdes, pero en ese momento sus ojos estaban rojos, y su cuerpo muy frío.

Su mirada era diabólica, su sonrisa lo era.

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana y él estaba afuera de esa casa, ahí sonriendo detras del vidrio de la puerta trasera. Metio en la cerradura la llave de la puerta y entro. En ese momento todo estaba apagado, escuchó el ruido de la ducha que provenía de arriba, él sonrió con esa sonrisa satánica.

-No sabes lo que te espera, maldita perra. - susurró mientras reía.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, subió lentamente, el ruido de la ducha se escuchaba cada vez mejor. Su sonrisa se extendía más, parecía una película de terror dondo él era el demonio. Llegó arriba y giró hacia la derecha, el ruido provenía de ahi. Se acerco a la puerta del baño, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, y la abrió lentamente.

En la ducha había una mujer, no se la podía ver bien por la cortina blanca pero su sombra se apreciaba. El sonrió.

_Sera la última amor _

Se acercó y corrió la cortina de golpe. La mujer abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada, de la impresión había caído sentada en la bañera mientras el agua de la ducha la azotaba, respiraba agitadamente, vio al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella sonriendo, disfrutando del terror de ella. Y cuando se dispuso a gritar él la agarró tapando su boca, ella pataleaba y se movía, él la agarra más fuerte por la cintura y la llevo hasta abajo.

-Quedate quieta, estupida, quedate quieta. - Repetía mientras forcejaba con ella, se posicionó encima de ella, para matenerla quieta con su cuerpo, sin sacar su mano que tapaba la boca de ella, con la otra mano saco de su bolsillo dos esposas y cinta.

Con su propia cabeza golpeó la cabeza de ella, dejandola inconciente.

-Perra. - Exclamó él mientras se levantaba sobando un poco su cabeza, la vio ahí desnuda, completamente desnuda, paso la lengua por sus labios y su instinto carnal apareció.

Se agacho hasta donde ella estaba y esposo sus manos y las posicionó encima de la cabeza de ella, coloco la cinta en sus labios. Se desabrochó la camisa y el pantalón y se abalanzó encima del cuerpo de ella.

Sintió dolor en la cabeza, las cosas se veían algo borrosas, recordó lo que pasaba y abrió los ojos con terror. Sintió algo raro en su cuerpo y lo vio, lo vio a él pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, besando su pechos. Se desespero y comenzo a moverse pero él la retuvo con sus piernas sentándose encima de ella.

Una lágrima cayo y otras más cayeron, se sintió destrozada, nunca pensó que él le iba a hacer algo como eso.

_Gaara, después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, tú, tú... ya no eres él hombre que amé. _Pensó ella mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Él se había detenido, la observaba, su miraba ya no reflejaba maldad, acercó su mano al rostro de ella y quito la cinta. Ella lo miro con sus lágrimas y gemidos de dolor se escaparon de su boca.

-Matsuri. - susurró mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué Gaara? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Matsuri entre lágrimas y dolor.

-Porque te amo. - Contestó él. Ella lo miro sorprendida, observo todo su rostro y no vio la mentira, conocía demasiado a Gaara sabía cuando mentía.

-Gaara, yo ... yo - trago saliva y continuó- yo también te amo todavía. - Exclamó ella sonriendo, apesar de lo que estaba haciendo, ella sonrío porque él volvía a ser el Gaara que conocía.

Gaara sonrió y la beso saboreando todo el sabor de ella, se aparto tomó la llave de laa esposas y libero las manos de ella. Matsuri se abrazo a él y juntos comenzaron el vaivén de su amor.

Sus gemidos eran un placer para él, ella pedía más y él se lo daba. Los llegaron hasta al final y alcanzaron el mejor de los cielos. Ella respiraba agitada igual que él, estaban abrazados uno al otro, unidos aún, estuvieron unos minutos ahí en los que ella se quedo dormida, él la miro y salio de ella, se levantó y se colocó su ropa, vestido nuevamente, y con una ultima mirada hacia ella, se dispuso a terminar su cometido.

-Lo siento, pero sí no eres mía no eres de nadie, algun día estaremos juntos los dos. - Susurró Gaara mientras se agachaba al lado de ella y pasaba su mano acariciando la mejilla de ella. -Lo siento, te prometo que no dolera. - Susurró de nuevo, mientras que del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba una jeringa. Saco la tapa de la aguja y la inyectó.

-Dormiras mi amor, dormiras. - Dijo mientras la besaba por última vez, cuando se apartó, ella sonrió entre sueños y asi cayó en el sueño del cual nunca despertaría. Tomó las muñecas de ella y las volvió a esposar, también esposo sus pies, se levantó y se acercó a la alarma anti incendios y la desactivo. Miro el cuerpo desnudo e inerte de ella y tiro todo el contenido de la pequeña botella de querozen encima de ella, tomó la caja de fósforos que saco de la cocina, miró el techo mientras una lágrima caía y susurró un último lo siento y tiró el fósforo en el cuerpo de ella.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dio la vuelta no quería ver, quería quedarse con la imagen de ella sonriendo en su mente. Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta, respiro el aire fresco y se marchó caminando como había llegado ahí.

El cuerpo de ella se quemaba más y más, ella ya estaba muerta, ya no sentí el dolor, pero su alma seguiría en sufriendo. Por la puerta principal entró una señora de avanzada edad, sintió un dolor raro, miro a la derecho y vio el cuerpo de Matsuri quemándose.

-Oh por el amor de dios Matsuri. - Gritó desesperada, se acercó al cuerpo e intentó apagarlo con las manos sin importar quemarse, el fuego no descendía, gritando desesperada por ayuda, subió en busca de un trapo, encontró una toalla y bajo corriendo, cayéndose en los últimos escalones, se levantó ignorando el dolor y comenzó a tapar el fuego, el fuego quería incrementarse. Se le colocó encima quemándose, pero el fuego comenzó a descender. Con algunas quemaduras tomó a Matsuri.

-Hija, por dios, hija. - Gritaba desesperada la mujer. - Hija. - Gritó aún más fuerte con lágrimas.

Los gritos se escuchaban, Gaara adentro de su auto los escuchaba, escuchó el sonido de la policía y arrancó el auto.

**Fin Del FlashBack **

La había matado, mato a la unica mujer que amó y que lo amaba, respiro entrecortado, el aire se escapaba muy rápido de sus pulmones, hipaba por el llanto. Se sentía mal, y había asesinado a la mujer de su vida estando drogado, y lo peor es que estaba en esa puta familia, si no fuera por esa mierda de familia estaría ahi con ella pero no, tuvo que matarla, respiro, respiro, tratando de calmarse, no podía cambiar nada, él la asesino y no podía cambiar eso, no podía deshacer el hecho de que su familia era una mierda y él era un asesino.

Ahora tenía que encargarse del error que había cometido, seria feliz si los policias se dieran cuenta de que estuvo con ella, sería feliz si lo descubren y a toda su puta familia, pero no podía dejar que eso pasará.

_-Sakura, Niam.-_

Ellos eran lo unico bueno que tenia, aunque él se alejaba cada vez más de ellos, no podía dejar que ella terminara entre rejas por su culpa y tampoco podía dejar a Niam solo. Apesar de todo él quería a sus hermanos, los amaba.

-Tengo que cambiar mi nombre y apellido ya. - Exclamó con determinación Gaara. -Sí algo sucede que caía sobre mi no sobre ellos. - Finalizó mientras encendía el auto e iva directo hacia ese lugar donde sabía perfectamente que harían lo que el necesitaba por un par de billetes.

.

.

.

.

-¿Ya te vas no? - Preguntó una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos ambar que estaba sentada en sillón de la sala, las luces estan apagadas, y en sus manos sostenía un vaso con sake.

-Lo siento, pero es mi deber. - Pronunció Sakura entre las sombras, estaba vestida de traje negro, y en sus manos yacía ese porta violonchelo que usaba para disumular y guardar su Rifle francotirador Drangunov.

-No, lo es. - Exclamó frustrada Tsunade mientras terminaba su trago.

-Cuida de Niam, Tsunade-sama y gracias, volveré rápido. - Finalizó Sakura mientras abría la puerta y salía de la casa directo a su auto.

-Lo cuidaré pero me gustaría cuidarte a ti también - Susurró Tsunade mientras finalizaba su trago tratando de olvidar el dolor que le producía ver a Sakura así y no poder hacer nada.

**Fin Del Capítulo**

* * *

Hola ... jajaja ! Bueno, espero que no les halla sido "muy trágica" la historia de Matsuri y Gaara. Sé que no hubo interacción SS pasa que era importante explicar esto que paso.

El próximo capítulo sera más SS y la historia entre ellos comenzará al fin n.n ! Ojala les halla gustado ! Sin más me despido !

Ja Ne !


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto Capítulo: La Palabra Mágica**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola perdón la demora che, pero el colegio me consume. Silvia este capítulo es para vos ^^ como te había dicho, lamento no subir el oneshot pero no lo termine, gomen n.n ! En fin espero que te guste y a los demás también. Carla para ti también es el cap :) y si queres quemarme el rancho no problem xD jajajajajaja bye bye ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke ya tenemos las pruebas, tenemos el nombre. - Pronunció Naruto sonriendo acercandose a Sasuke.

-Hpm. - Sonrió con arrogancia mientras se sentaba enfrente de la computadora para sacar todos los datos existente. -El nombre. - Exigió

-Akasuna No Gaara. - Pronunció Naruto. Juugo y Suigetzu se pararon para acercarse a donde estaba Sasuke y Naruto.

Sasuke marco el nombre en el sistema, todos sonrieron cuando apretó enter y los datos e imagen aparecían.

-Así que ese es. - Dijo Sasuke ampliando su sonrisa, mientras miraba en la pantalla donde se figuraba la imagen de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes. -Bien, vamos ya tenemos la dirección. - Exclamó Naruto entusiasmado.

-No seas idiota. - Se expreso Suigetzu. -Aquí el unico idiota eres tú, ¿què acaso no quieres atraparlo? -Gritó Naruto berrenchudo

-No es eso dobe, hay que verificar el perímetro de la zona, vigilar en que momento se encuentra en la casa y atraparlo en ese instante. Avisar a todos los policías, agentes, y a los de migración en especial, mantendremos la orden de captura entre nosotros no avisaremos al público, él tipo no debe enterarse que ya, sabemos quien es. - Comentó Sasuke, imprimiendo la imagen completa de Gaara y también los datos del mismo.

-Oh. - Exclamó Naruto mientras se rascaba la barbilla sonriendo. - Hicimos tantas veces esto y ¿aún tenemos que planteartelo de nuevo? - Cuestionó Suigetzu, Naruto emitió una risita vergonzosa con un perdón en intermedio.

-Bien, Juugo encargate de pasarle los datos a Kakashi y que él se encargue de avisar a todos los demás preparen el equipo iremos a checar la zona, Apurense. - Dijo Sasuke gritando lo último.

Mientras los demás organizaban sus cosas, Juugo corrió escaleras abajo hacia la oficina de Kakashi, entró sin golpear la puerta a lo que Kakashi lo miró sorprendido, Juugo era el más respetuoso de los cuatro.

-Kakashi lo tenemos. - Exclamó Juugo entre algo agitado pero sonriendo.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de la impresión. _Ya lo encontraron, ¿còmo?. _Se auto cuestionó. No quiso saber nada, tomó el papel que Juugo le tendió y se levantó con la intención de ir a atrapar al criminal, pero Juugo lo detuvo.

-Espera, Sasuke mandó a que le avises a todos en especial a migración, dijo que mantengamos esto entre los policías y agentes, que no des orden de captura porque escapará, nosotros iremos al lugar a verificar la zona y sí lo vemos lo atrapamos, tú manda a tus agentes a verificar otros lugares por las dudas. - Finalizó Juugo.

Kakashi había escuchado todo atentamente pero no quería quedarse para dar la orden entre sus agentes y los otros departamentos, no él quería ir, atrapar al criminal y golpearlo. Tomó aire y se calmó, tenia que controlarse, sí hacía una estupidez perdería todo lo que ellos habían encontrado, aparte Sasuke y su equipo habían encontrado las pruebas no él.

-De acuerdo. - Aceptó resignado, Juugo lo miró sabía lo que Kakashi quería hacer pero Sasuke ya había dado su órden, aparte él y el equipo sabían manejarse de una forma muy distinta a todos los demás. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta las escaleras a la planta baja, salió del edificio y subió a la camioneta.

-Toma Juugo tus cosas. - Le tiró Suigetzu un bolso mediano del cual Juugo sacó del el, dos armas calibre treinta y ocho, automática, que colocó en el cinturón porta armas de su pantalón, sacó un chaleco anti balas y se lo colocó, también unos guantes negros, colocó un cuchillo adentro de su pantalón en su pierna derecha y en la otra pierna metió un arma pequeña.

-Los rifles estan atrás. - Mencionó Suigetzu, conduciendo aún más rápido que antes, siguiendo la camioneta de adelante. -No te olvides el pasa montaña y las recargas. - Finalizó Suigetzu parando atrás de la otra camioneta. Frunció el ceño sin entender el porque de parar.

Sasuke bajo de la otra camioneta y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Suigetzu, él cual bajo el vidrio el de la ventana y lo miro interrogante.

-Cambio de planes. -

.

.

.

.

Tomó un vaso más de whisky y se sentó de golpe en el sillón, estiró su cabeza y suspiro mirando el techo de ese departamento. Ese departamento en donde la había llevado a ella, a ella para compartir momentos que nunca pudo olvidar. Aún podía sentirla sonriendole mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sonrió melancólico.

Escucho el timbre y frunció el ceño. Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta,

_¿Quién carajos es? . _Giró el pomo de la puerta y divisó a un rubio sonriendo como idiota.

-Hola, disculpa que te moleste soy Yura Nakamura, soy nuevo y pensaba en que sí podías dejarme usar tu baño. -Gaara lo miraba molesto, por lo que Naruto sonrió nervioso pero continuo su diálogo. - Am, es que en mi departamento lo estan arreglando, será un segundo por favor. - Finalizó sonriendo tranquilo, no debía mostrar nerviosismo si no se daría cuenta.

-Mejor ve a otro departamento, estoy ocupado. - Escupió grosero Gaara

_Como se nota que es un hijo de puta, _pensóNaruto_. _

_-_Bueno, es que en los demás no me atienden, tú eres el único que contestó a la puerta. -

Gaara se maldijo por dentro, torció los labios y se corrió de la puerta.

-Al final del pasillo, doblas a la derecha, la primer puerta. - Dijo Gaara mientras caminaba hacia el sillón de nuevo, se sentó y apoyo la cabeza hacia atras cerrando los ojos.

Naruto entró en silencio, cerro la puerta y se quedó parado en medio de la sala. Observó todo el departamento era enorme, donde Gaara estaba casi dormido, divisó dos botellas de whisky, una vacia y otra por la mitad.

_¿Estará dormido?. _se preguntaba Naruto.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí? - Dijo Gaara aún con los ojos cerrados, Naruto se asustó pero no lo demostró, y fue directo al baño, cuando llego saco su celular.

"Estoy adentro, el tipo esta en la sala."

Y se lo envío directo a Sasuke, a los dos segundos recibió la respuesta.

"Coloca las cámaras y los micrófonos en todos los lugares que puedas pero rápido, si puedes coloca una en la sala. "

Naruto leyó el mensaje rápido, no contesto, saco de su bolsillos unas cámaras pequeñas en forma de círculos, tenían el diámetro de su pulgar, y los micrófonos eran iguales pero rectos. Salió del baño en silencio, miro apenas con la cabeza el pasillo, todo estaba igual, Gaara aún estaba sentado en el sillón podía ver sus pies.

Tomó aire y colocó lo más alto que pudo una cámara en la pared del pasillo que daba hacia la sala, la apretó y la cámara encendió, suspiro, se dirigió al pasillo donde estaba el baño y otra puerta enfrente, colocó otra cámara y un micrófono en la mesita que había al final de ese pasillo las semi-oculto entre las hojas de la planta, las activo y sonrió.

Fue hasta la puerta que estaba enfrente del baño y la abrió cuidadosamente, entró y diviso una cama enorme en el centro de la habitación, al lado había un espejo enorme que ocupada toda la pared en la derecha, al otro lado de la cama había un enorme ventanal con balcón, enfrente de la cama había un mueble con cajones, donde estaba otro espejo, y muchas cosas que parecían femeninas, entre otras cosas varoniles encima del mismo mueble.

_¿Una mujer vive aquí? _se preguntó, escucho un ruido y se sobresalto, se apresuró a colocar una cámara y micrófono encedidos, pegandolos en unos stickers color negro que había pegados en el espejo. Camuflo la cámara y el micrófono en los stickers. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al pasillo que daba a la sala y encontró a Gaara en mitad del pasillo.

-Pense que ya te habías ido. - Dijo pasando por al lado de Naruto, caminando hacia el final del pasillo.

-Em sí perdón ya me voy. - Contestó no quería agradecer pero tenía, carraspeo y pronunció en tono áspero un gracias.

-Ya conoces la salidad. - Finalizó Gaara, y desapareció por el otro pasillo, Naruto escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrada. A los dos segundos su celular vibró.

_"_Dobe coloca las cámaras y micrófonos en la sala y cocina, el tipo entró a la habitación, esta acostado. "

Naruto sonrió al mensaje que había llegado de Sasuke y fue hasta la sala, colocó una cámara camuflandola en el plasma que había enfrente de los sillones, y en la mesa del medio de la sala, abajo de ella pegó el micrófono.

Al otro lado estaba la cocina colocó una cámara entre las cortinas de la ventana y desde ese punto se veía la sala y cocina todo junto. Subió los dos escalones que separaban la sala de la cocina y colocó un micrófono arriba de la heladera.

Ya había terminado así que fue hasta la puerta de salida, la abrió cuidadosamente, salio en silencio y la cerró muy despacio. Una vez que estuvo afuera, respiro con normalidad. Salió del edificio y fue directo a una de las camionetas negras y entro por atrás.

-Lo hiciste bien Dobe, tenemos los audios e imágenes perfectamente, ahora esperemos haber si aparece algún otro de los asesinos. - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, enfrete de él había unas pantallas que mostraban las imágenes del departamento de Gaara. Naruto sonrió estaba feliz de haberlo logrado.

.

.

.

.

-Niam Hareshi Fuji, ven aquí. - Pronunció la señorita de pelo y ojos marrones.

-Aquí estoy. - Pronunció torpemente el niño mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Toma tus cosas Niam, tu hermana vino a buscarte. -

Niam sonrió y guardo sus crayones, tomó su pequeña mochila y los metió ahí, se despidió de todos con un adios y salio del aula. En la puerta estaba Sakura aguardando por él.

-One-chan - Gritó Niam mientras corría hacia Sakura, la cual lo recibió en brazos. -Hola, mi amor. - Dijo Sakura mientras lo alzaba.

Sakura iba a la salida con Niam en brazos, él hablaba de lo mucho que se había divertido hoy pero que no entendía el porque de retirarlo mas temprano. Al estar distraída con Niam, Sakura choco a otro niño que cayó de sopetón al piso.

-Oh, ay perdón. ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó preocupada Sakura, dejo a Niam en el suelo y se agachó para ver al niño al que había golpeado.

-Mmm sí, no se preocupe, iba distraído. - Dijo el niño de ojos y pelo azabache. Levantó la mirada y vio a Sakura sonriendole, le pareció muy bonita y se sonrojó suavemente en conjunto de una sonrisa tímida.

-Me llamo Niam Hareshi Fuji y ella es mi One-chan Sakura Hareshi Fuji. - Exclamó Niam sonriendo, el pequeño estiró la mano en forma de saludo.

-Un gusto. - Apretó la mano de Niam con la suya y se presentó. -Soy Itachi Uchiha. - Los tres sonrieron, el timbre sonó e Itachi se levantó del piso rápido, había terminado su horario escolar.

-Oh la hora término. - Exclamó Itachi. - Mi Nii-san seguro está esperandome . -

-Ves que te dije que no era tan temprano. - Protestó Sakura hacia su pequeño hermano, a lo que este hizo un puchero, Sakura e Itachi rieron.

-Itachi. - Gritó un hombre al otro lado del patio.

-Oh Niisan. - Exclamó Itachi y alzó los brazos asiendole señas a su hermano.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre alto, de cabello negro azabache pero medio azulado, ojos oscuros, su figura, su porte, todo la había cautivado completamente.

_Dios, ¿acaso los ángeles se caen del cielo? _pensó_ S_akura, parpadeó y quitó la vista, miro a Niam y lo alzó nuevamente.

-Nosotros nos vamos, adios Itachi-kun. - Pronunció Sakura sonriendo hacia Itachi, tenía que irse, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa.

-Espera One-chan, quiero conocer al Nii-san de Itachi-san. - Exclamó Niam mientras miraba a Sakura. -One-chan ¿qué te pasa? - Preguntó Niam preocupado a mirar la cara de poema que tenia Sakura.

-Me llamó Sasuke Uchiha soy el hermano mayor de Itachi, es un gusto. - Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano, a lo que Niam apretó su gran mano con su manito. -Me llamó Niam Hareshi Fuji. - Respondió efusivo Niam.

Sakura salió de la impresión y sonrió algo apenada. Y maldijo cuando Sasuke la miro esperando y estiró su mano hacia ella.

-Am, soy Sakura Hareshi Fuji, la hermana mayor de Niam. - Contestó Sakura, ocultando su nerviosismo. Liberó una de sus brazos, sosteniendo a Niam con uno solo y saludo a Sasuke, la sensación que sintió a tocarlo fue exquisita.

-Hmp. - Contestó sonriendo de lado.

-Oh nuestros hermanos se gustan. - Exclamó Niam sonriendo y alzando los brazos muy feliz. -Seremos hermanos Itachi-Nii-san. - Itachi sonrió ante esto y Sakura se avergonzó mucho.

-Ay, Niam deje de decir esas cosas. - Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-Hmp, la imaginación de un niño, ¿verdad? - Habló Sasuke mirandola intensamente. Sakura lo miró atrapada en esos ojos onix.

-Ahora veo que el dicho "los niños y borrachos no mienten " es verdad. - Exclamó Itachi mientras los miraba con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Qué insinúas? - Preguntó temerosa Sakura.

-Que Niam no miente. - Respondió Sasuke tranquilamente, Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-One-chan pareces muy sorprendida, ¿què no te habías dado cuenta? - Le preguntó Niam.

Sakura estaba sorprendida y sin saber que decir, sus ojos abiertos y su boca semi abierta, Sasuke sonrió, ella lo estaba entendiendo. Al fin la había vuelto a ver, desde aquella vez que la había visto no había podido sacarsela de la cabeza. No iba a perder la oportunidad que tenia ahora.

-Am, no, no... yo... No, am, bueno Niam y yo nos tenemos que irnos. - Respondió Sakura con una risita nerviosa. Itachi miro a Sasuke, quien le devolvió la mirada, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Sasuke sabía lo que significaba.

-Sakura. - Pronunció profundamente Sasuke. Su mirada y la de Sakura se volvieron a cruzar. - Vamos almorzar. -

No era una pregunta, se lo estaba exigiendo. Sakura se dio cuenta, y sabía que nunca dejaba que nadie le exigiera nada solo Niam, pero tampoco quería decirle que no. Sin querer asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke, Itachi y Niam sonrieron. Sasuke camino hacia la salida, y ella con Niam en brazos junto con Itachi lo siguieron. Desconcertada de sus acciones sonrió.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde esta el Teme dattebayo? - Bufo Naruto mirando las cámaras donde se mostraba el departamento de Gaara, el cual se estaba cambiando. -Va a salir, prepárense. -

-Sasuke fue a buscar a Itachi, lo deja en casa y vuelve. ¿Suigetzu estas listo? - Preguntó Juugo, a lo que Suigetzu asintió y salio de la camioneta.

Suigetzu espero a unos metros de la entrada del edificio, Gaara salió y camino distraídamente, Suigetzu lo vio y lo choco intencionalmente pero sin tirarlo al suelo.

-Uy lo siento. - Exclamó, Gaara lo miró molesto, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando, paro enfrente de un Audi color negro y subió.

-Ya le coloque el micrófono, va en un Audi negro matrícula FUJI276, vengan rápido, o se nos irá. -Exclamó a través del auricular.

A los dos minutos apareció la camioneta negra, conducida por Juugo, Suigetzu subió y le indicó por donde había ido Gaara, como no había avanzado más de dos calles fue fácil alcanzarlo y continuar siguiéndolo.

.

.

.

.

Gaara bajo de su auto, entró a una casa bastante grande y moderna. Adentro lo esperaban sus primos.

-¿Qué sucede? - Cuestionó dirigiéndose al sillón enfrente de sus primos.

-Quieres calmarte siempre alterado tú. - Soltó el rubio sin miedo a la mirada que Gaara le lanzaba.

-Callate Deidara, en fin, ¿para què me quieren? - Preguntó Gaara controlandose para no perder del todo su paciencia y matar ahí mismo a sus primos.

-Mataste a Matsuri ¿verdad? - Habló el otro pelirrojo que había estado callado desde que Gaara entró.

-Siempre sin rodeos, eh Sasori. - Contestó Gaara sonriendo con malicia. -Yo la mate y ¿què?, ese es nuestro trabajo, para eso nos criaron a los cuatro para matar bichos insignificantes, para arruinar sus vidas, para enseñarles el dolor de verdad. - Escupió con frialdad su cruda realidad

-Es verdad, pero matamos a los personas que nos ordenan, en nuestras temporadas, no en la temporada del otro y menos a alguien que no nos ordenan. - Dictó Sasori. -¿Qué razón tuviste para matarla? - Preguntó Deidara a lo que Gaara cerró los ojos y al abrirlos su mirada se oscureció más.

-No les incumbe, cada uno hágase cargo de sus temporadas, Sasori tu matas en otoño en la temporada "Escorpión", Deidara tu matas en la temporada "Estallidos". Sigan asesinando como se les ordena, yo hago lo que quiera no se metan. - Escupió fríamente Gaara, se levantó y camino hasta la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir, esta se rompió.

-Alto policía, estan rodeados. - Gritó un hombre encapuchado apuntandolos con un rifle, atras de él había otros hombres iguales y por las ventanas entraron más. -Tiresen al piso y coloquen las manos en la cabeza. - Gritó nuevamente.

-Mierda. - Susurró Deidara.

Los tres se tiraron al piso y pusieron sus manos en la cabeza.

-Tienen derecho a mantener silencio, todo lo que digas sera usado en su contra. - Habló un policía, mientras esposaba a Gaara. Y otro esposaba a Sasori y Deidara.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?, yo tengo cuatro y medio. - Dijo Niam poniendo cuatro deditos y sonreía.

-Yo tengo veintisiete e Itachi tiene ocho años y ¿tú Sakura? - Preguntó Sasuke. Sakura que estaba tratando lo más posible de no mirar a Sasuke lo tuvo que hacer e inevitablemente un pequeño sonrojo apareció a lo que Sasuke sonrió arrogante mientras bebía su zumo de naranja.

-Yo tengo veintiséis. - Contestó Sakura.

_¿Qué carajos me pasa? ¿Por qué actuó así? _Se auto cuestionó Sakura. Se dio animos internamente y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿De que trabajas? - Sakura le dio una mordida a su pizza.

-Soy agente federal. - Contestó Sasuke a lo que Sakura se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a toser. Sasuke se levantó preocupado y le palmo la espalda. Sakura logró tragar bien y se calmo, Itachi le ofreció jugo y tomó un sorbo.

-One-chan ¿estás bien? - Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas Niam

-Mmm si... solo me atragante pero estoy bien. - Le respondió a Niam sonriendo aunque su cara estaba roja y aún sentía picazón en la garganta. Tomó más jugo mientras Sasuke volvía a su asiento mirandola curioso. _¿Por qué se puso así? _se preguntaba Sasuke.

-Lo siento, creo que trague mal. - Exclamó Sakura, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Te dan miedo los policías? - Preguntó Sasuke, se había dado cuenta que ella algo escondía. Sakura lo miro, pudo ver en su mirada que algo sospechaba. _¿Y quién no? estúpida. _Se auto recriminó.

-Eh, no claro que no. Solo me atragante, yo soy médico cirujana, sí algún día te pasa algo, puedes llamarme y ... y te curare. - Había dudado en decir lo último porque podía sonar raro pero lo dijo. Sasuke sonrió.

_Mierda no debí decir eso. _

-Entonces... dame tu número. - Exclamó Sasuke, Itachi comenzó a reir suavemente y Niam lo secundo. Ellos dos eran los espectadores vip de la función.

_Mierda, no puedo decirle que no, sí yo se lo insinuè, bueno pero con esto olvidará lo de antes. _Se debatió Sakura internamente mientras Sasuke miraba como ella se mordía los labios.

-Bien, esta es mi tarjeta. - Le tendió una tarjeta blanca con su nombre, número de celular y la dirección de su consultorio.

-One-chan atiende a mucha gente y la quieren mucho. - Dijo Niam riendo, en su mirada se observaba el orgullo que sentía por Sakura, Itachi lo notó y sonrió, él sentía lo mismo por Sasuke.

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, lo miro y visualizo el nombre "Dobe" en la pantalla, torció los labios, se levantó de la mesa, a lo que los niños y Sakura lo miraron curiosos.

-Ahora vuelvo es Naruto. - Dijo saliendo fuera del restaurante, no tenía porque haber dicho que era Naruto pero tenía la necesidad de aclararlo enfrente de ella.

-"Sasuke los tenemos." - Pronunció Naruto agitado pero se lo escuchaba muy entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo que lo tienen? ¿de qué hablas? - Sasuke se alteró.

-"Los atrapamos a tres de ellos, y lo confesaron." - Gritó por el auricular.

-Tres. - Susurró Sasuke.

_Maldición. _

-"Sí los tres y ..." - Naruto no término de hablar ya que Sasuke había cortado la llamada. Guardó el celular y volvió adentro del restaurante, vio a Sakura y los chicos riendo, parecían una familia, pero no era el momento estaba enojado.

-Itachi toma tus cosas nos tenemos que ir. - Dijo Sasuke, tomó su campera y se la colocó. Itachi lo miró sorprendido iba a decir algo pero cuando vio la mirada de Sasuke calló, agacho la mirada y tomó sus cosas.

Sakura no dijo nada y Niam tampoco quiso a hablar, Sasuke sabía que no debía irse de esa manera ni actuar así, pero le había molestado que en el momento que él se había distraído unas horas, Naruto y los demás hallan atrapado a tres de los asesinos. Ni siquiera a Gaara solo, no a tres, cuando él había esperado tres años para tratar el caso y atrapar a los criminales él mismo.

-Tenemos que irnos, sucedió algo importante. Y no podemos quedarnos más tiempo. - Se expresó Sasuke, no quería irse pero debía, él tenía que terminar el caso de las temporadas, él había pedido ese caso.

-No te preocupes. - Contestó Sakura. -Nosotros ya nos íbamos también. -

-¿Me quedaré con la señora Chiyo? - Preguntó Itachi, Sasuke lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que su hermano no quería irse, Itachi agachó la cabeza, su mirada denotaba tristeza.

-Puedes venir a casa Itachi-san. - Exclamó Niam entusiasmado.

Itachi levantó la mirada y sonrió, miró a Sasuke pidiéndole permiso, Sasuke miró a Sakura, no tenía problema con dejarlo con ella, no la conocía del todo pero sabía que ella nunca le haría daño a su hermano, aparte tenía la oportunidad de verla de nuevo. Sakura no estaba segura, ¿y sí se quedaba toda la noche?, ella a la noche debía irse, no podía aceptar pero Niam sonreía muy feliz y ella no siempre veía esa sonrisa en él.

-Bien, pero iremos a casa de Tsunade-sama. -

-Si. - Gritaron emocionados Itachi y Niam.

-De acuerdo, ¿donde es? - Preguntó Sasuke, Sakura le dio la dirección y le pregunto sí lo buscaría en la noche.

-Sí, iré a buscarlo a la noche, ¿no te molesta que pase a la medianoche por él? - Cuestionó Sasuke.

Sakura se mordió el labio, la medianoche era cuando ella dejaba de ser ella. Sasuke la miró tenía ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo.

-Mmm, no... no hay problema. - Respondió.

_Cambiar por un día no altera nada. _Pensó, sin darse cuenta que desde ese día todo cambiaría.

Sasuke se despidió de Itachi con un volveré por ti más tarde, saludo a Niam y por último se acerco a Sakura, le dio un beso muy lento y suave en la mejilla, Sakura corrió la cara un poco y Sasuke lo supo.

Ella quería algo más y él también.

Niam exclamó un Oh y Sakura se separó de Sasuke, no podía hacer semejante espectáculo enfrente de Niam e Itachi, aparte recién se conocían y ella no era ese tipo de chica.

-Nos vemos. - Dijo Sakura, Sasuke asintió y miró a Itachi, un portate bien y salio del restaurante.

-Bien, creo que también debemos irnos. - Exclamó Sakura, los niños tomaron sus cosas y salieron del restaurante al auto de Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke entró corriendo al departamento de la policía Federal de Konoha, fue directo al tercer piso. Cuando llegó se encontró con varios policías, paso de ellos y visualizo a Naruto adelante enfrente de una ventana que daba a una habitación.

-Dobe. - Dijo Sasuke. -Eres un idiota. - Naruto lo miró sorprendido, _¿Y ahora qué le pasa? _pensó, Sasuke se veía enojado, se había parado al lado de él y fruncìa el ceño mirando por el vidrio donde se podía ver en la habitación a Gaara y dos personas más esposadas siendo interrogados por Kakashi, Juugo y Jiraya.

-Adentro de la Sala de Interrogación. -

-¿Quiénes son?. - Preguntó Juugo pasivo sentado enfrente de Gaara.

-Gaara Akasuna No. - Pronunció Gaara, Deidara y Sasori lo miraron, _¿Akasuna No? _pensaron los dos.

-¿Y ustedes? - Volvió a preguntar, Kakashi y Jiraya permanecían callados, observándolo.

_¿Estos chicos son realmente los asesinos de las temporadas? pero sí son niños, deben tener la edad de Naruto o menos. _Pensó Jiraya, fruncìa el entrecejo, algo no le cuadraba.

_Los encontraron tan fácilmente y yo estuve años buscando a estos mocosos. _PensóKakashi mirando a Juugo y a los tres criminales esposados.

-Averigualo . - Los retó el rubio a Juugo mientras sonreía.

Sasori permanecía callado mirando de reojo a Gaara. _¿Él sabía que esto pasaría? ¿por eso se cambió el apellido?, ¿esta protegiendo a Niam y Sakura?. _Se preguntaba Sasori, no prestaba atención a lo que decía Deidara o Juugo sólo pensaba en el porqué del cambio en Gaara.

-No te conviene desafiarme. - Expresó Juugo mirando a Deidara.

-Solicitó un abogado para nosotros. - Dijo Gaara inexpresivo.

_Mierda. _Pensó Kakashi

La palabra magica había sido revelada.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

Hola bueno primero lamento la tardanza pero ando con muchas cosas del colegio, tuve que haber subido un oneshot pero no ando con tiempo y sin inspiración. Si no fuera porque ya tengo varios caps escritos de este fics recién la otra semana estaría actualizando pero nopo aquí estoy. Igual me preocupa no tener tiempo para escribir el sexto y séptimo cap ._. Pero voy a sacar tiempo de algún lado :) que el fic lo termino, lo termino.

VIERON EL MANGA FUE GENIAL ! MI SAKURA LUCIENDOSE COMO UNA DIOSA TOTAL *w* -re emoción yo- xD

No se pierdan el ANIME :D

Viene la parte de SasuSaku wiiii ^^/

Sin más me retiro buenas noches

Un review = un Sasuke en bolas (? xD

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lamento mucho la tardanza pero el colegio me esta consumiendo de a poco y como es mi ultimo año, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para no llevarme materias. Por eso ando sin tiempo, aparte de que estoy jodidamente enferma cuesta escribir cuando la cabeza te esta por estallar... Este capítulo esta hecho como los demás, pero a partir del sexto, los capítulos serán más largos. Comenzaré a actualizar los domingos, así que si no ando muy saturada, este domingo no, el otro pondré el sexto capítulo. En sí, lamento la tardanza pero como dije el colegio me esta consumiendo, pero que lo termino, lo termino, me comprometí con esto ^^ . Sin más nos leemos abajo, disfruten la lectura.

Aclaraciones: los puntos sirven para separar las escenas, los "-...-" significa que están hablando por teléfono.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Quinto Capítulo: Un respiro**

-Carajo. - Murmuró Sasuke. No solo estaba enojado porque no había participado en el momento de captura de los tres máximos criminales de Konoha. Si no también por el hecho de que los desgraciado habían pedido a su Abogado y ahora ya no podían obtener toda la información que necesitaban. Apretó el puño y lo chocó con furia contra la pared que daba fin a la terraza del edificio.

-Sasuke. - Dijo Suigetzu, estaba detras de él, sabía que Sasuke estaba de muy mal humor. Lo sabía, pero no podía volver el tiempo atras y esperar a que Sasuke se le diera por regresar y atrapar a los criminales, no, tuvieron que actuar en ese momento. - ¿Por qué mierda no me esperaron? - Preguntó mordaz, apretando los dientes, sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Suigetzu.

-No podíamos, igual aún falta un criminal. - Respondió. Naruto entró a la terraza de donde se encontraban. -Teme estaba buscándote y a ti también. -Dirigiéndose a Suigetzu, camino hacia Sasuke y se apoyo en su hombro. - Teme, ay que festejar ya q... - No pudo terminar ya que Sasuke lo había golpeado con su puño, tirandolo al suelo.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? - Gritó Naruto levantándose, escupiendo la sangre que tenía en su boca. La mirada de Sasuke mostraba la gran furia que sentía, Suigetzu dio unos pasos hacia atras, las cosas se estaban saliendo de lugar.

-Tú diste la puta orden ¿no? - Exclamó Sasuke apretando los dientes y los puños aún más fuerte que antes. Naruto lo miró entendiendo la situación.

_Eso es lo que le molesta, ¿Sasuke por qué eres así? _Pensó.

-Ya veo. - Susurró. - Eso te molesta, que yo halla dado la orden y no tú, que yo halla estado ahí y no tú. - Naruto miro a Sasuke, se acercó y le devolvió el golpe que Sasuke le había dado, Sasuke cayó al suelo pero se lavanto en el momento, limpiándose la linea de sangre que descendía de su labio inferior. -Eres un maldito egoísta. ¿No te das cuenta? todo esto lo logramos gracias a tu plan. -Gritó furioso Naruto mientras Suigetzu miraba expectante, sabía que no debía meterse, así que optó por irse, susurro un "raros" y salió.

-Si tú no hubieras planeado todo, las cosas hubieran salido diferente, tal vez aún estaríamos buscandolos. - Dijo Naruto, Sasuke tan solo lo miraba, Naruto resoplò y espero que Sasuke dijiera algo.

-Hmp, estúpido Dobe, vuelves a tocarme y te mató. - Bufó Sasuke escupiendo algo de saliva mezclada con sangre.

-El estúpido eres tú Teme, cabeza de gallina. - Exclamó Naruto casi a los gritos, riéndose. Miró a Sasuke y sonrió, las cosas estaban bien de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

-Ya es medianoche, y aún no ha llegado. - Dijo Sakura mirando su relog.

-Sakura-san. - Murmuró Itachi, estaba parado en el final de las escaleras, Sakura sentada en el sillón se levantó. - ¿Qué sucede Itachi-chan?, pensé que estabas durmiendo. -

Itachi se acercó hasta el sillón que estaba enfrente de ella y se sentó. Sakura optó por hacer lo mismo.

-Mi hermano aún no ha llegado y creo que usted debe irse, ¿no? - Cuestionó mirandola interrogante.

_¿Acaso me habra escuchado? _Se auto preguntó Sakura.

-No, no es eso. - Mintió mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-Su sonrisa no es verdadera. Sí tiene que hacer algo importante y no puede decirme, valla, yo cuidaré a Niam hasta que usted vuelva, no se preocupe, aparte mi hermano no vendrá hasta rato. - Sakura lo miraba sorprendida. _Él es muy inteligente. _Salio de sus pensamientos y sonrió de verdad.

-Gracias, Itachi-san, pero sabes, esta noche dormiré como hace años no dormía. - Dijo Sakura ampliando su sonrisa, Itachi la miró raro pero término acompañando la sonrisa de ella, luego sacaría sus dudas.

-Bien, ¿vamos? - Murmuró Itachi extendiendo su mano hacia Sakura, ella la tomó y subieron arriba, entrando a la habitación de Niam, Sakura le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y lo arropó, hecho un vistazo a Niam y se marchó a su habitación.

-Por esta vez, nada malo sucederá. - El celular que usaba para comunicarse con su padre, lo apagó. Se quitó el pantalón y se metió en la cama, esa noche dormiría como cuando era niña, como cuando aún tenía paz. -Tsunade-sama se alegrará, mañana cuando vuelva le diré. - Murmuró entrando a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

-Mierda, son las tres de la mañana. - Murmuró Sasuke, Juugo lo observó curioso. -Deje a Itachi con una conocida y me olvide de ir a buscarlo. -

-Así que una conocida ¿eh? - Suigetzu alzó las cejas pícaro. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en Sasuke pero enseguida cambio su expresión por una seria otra vez.

-Callate. -

-No te preocupes seguro esta bien, sí no ya te hubiese llamado. - Comentó Juugo, mirando las imágenes que mostraban las cámaras de seguridad de donde se encontraban encerrados Deidara, Sasori y Gaara, estaban cada uno en diferentes celdas totalmente vigiladas.

-Lo sé pero le dije que a medianoche iría a buscarlo. - Sasuke suspiro tomó su celular y saco la tarjeta que Sakura le había.

-Oi Sakura Hareshi Fuji ¿eh? - Exclamó Naruto escondido detras del hombre de Sasuke. -Dobe no me grites y salté. - Bufo, empujando a Naruto quien cayó sentando, exclamando un ouch sobandose su parte trasera.

-Ahora regreso. - Dijo Sasuke, retirándose. -¿Fuji?. - Susurró Juugo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Creo que Sasuke tiene novia. - Murmuró Suigetzu para luego reir a lo que la risa de Naruto lo acompañó.

Juugo tecleo el apellido de ella en el sistema de la computadora a lo que sus datos y los de otros integrantes de igual apellido, aparecieron.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke por tercera vez marcó el número pero nadie contestaba y eso lo inquietaba, caminaba de un lado a otro pero nada.

-Mierda. ¿Y sí les pasó algo? - Se cuestionó.

Entró a la oficina, ignoró las risas de Suigetzu y Naruto, también el llamado de Juugo, tomó las llaves y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras, bajo y corrió hasta su auto. Un Audi Q5 negro, se acordaba perfectamente la dirección, manejo con velocidad por quince minutos, estaba nervioso, preocupado y enojado.

_Más vale que nadie se halla atrevido a tocarles un pelo. _

Apretó con más fuerza el volante y aumentó la velocidad, entro a un barrio de casas modernas, paró enfrente de una casa un poco grande pero muy bonita de colores crema.

Tocó el timbre y espero pero nada, lo volvió a tocar y de nuevo nada. Lo tocó otra vez y la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

-¿Qué carajos quieres? - Gritó Sakura con su cabello suelto y despeinado, Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo, un pequeño sonrojo y excitación lo atacó. Sakura abrió los ojos al verlo y con la cara completamente roja susurró. -Ay disculpa no me di cuenta que eras tú. - Se mordió el labio y apretó las piernas, pero solo sintió su propia piel, los ojos de Sasuke no la miraban a la cara, si no abajo, estaban enfocados en sus piernas.

Sakura miro sus piernas y se dio cuenta que no llevaba su pantalón, solo su ropa interior color negra y arriba una camisa blanca algo larga pero tenía varios botones abiertos. Prácticamente estaba desnuda enfrente de él.

-Ay por dios. - Gritó, cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia su cuerto a buscarse ropa.

Sasuke se había quedado de piedra en el pórtico de la casa, tragó fuerte y suspiro. Un pequeña sonrida arrogante salió de sus labios, se dio media vuelta y subió a su auto para regresar a su trabajo.

Sakura miro por la ventana y vio a Sasuke marcharse, internamente le alegraba, sentía mucha vergüenza. _Cuando vuelva, ay dios, no podre ni verlo a la cara. _Se tiró a la cama y se tapo hasta arriba de la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Juugo miro de nuevo la pantalla del computador.

Sakura Hareshi Fuji

Miraba más que nada el apellido, apreto el botón de la flecha derecha y la imagen de Sakura con sus datos personales cambio a la de un hombre barbudo y de extraño cabello, Kizashi Hareshi Fuji.

_Él es. _Pensó

No entendía el porque de que el auto de Gaara estuviera registrado a su nombre. Volvió a apretar el botón y cambio a otra pero esta no mostraba foto, era un menor de cinco años. Retrocedió a la imagen del hombre y leyos sus datos, Kizashi Hareshi Fuji vuido de Mebuki Umei. Apretó el nombre de ella y la imágen de una mujer rubia de ojos verdes apareció, ella había muerto hace cuatro años ya, tenía dos hermanas. Akimia Umei y Nalia Umei. Clikeo la primera y los datos e imagen aparecieron, estaba casada con Ashura Akasuna No y tenian un hijo Sasori Akasuna No, no le tomo importancia a los nombres de estos dos y volvió atras, clikeo el nombre de la segunda hermana, sus datos e imagen también se revelaron, ella estaba casada con Tano Adoi y tenían dos hijos Deidara Adoi y Tobi Adoi.

Estaba por clickear el nombre de Deidara Adoi pero sintió una mano apretando su hombre, se asustó, se levantó y miro atrás.

-¿Juugo estas bien? - Cuestionó Sasuke preocupado. Juugo salió de su trance y asintió con la cabeza. -Mejor ve a casa, descansa un poco yo me encargaré. -

-Claro. - Murmuró Juugo, se dio media vuelta y cerró la pagina de los datos. Se despidió de Sasuke y se retiró.

Sasuke lo vio marchar y noto que Juugo estaba tenso, tal vez estaban trabajando demasiado pero no lo entendía ellos antes habían hecho cosas peores y habían estado días sin dormir. _¿Por qué Juugo estaba así? _Se cuestionaba Sasuke. Se sentó en la silla donde había estado Juugo y miro el monitor de la computadora. Tal vez Juugo solo estaba cansado, decidió dejar el tema y ponerse a vigilar las imágenes que la cámara les brindaba.

.

.

.

.

-Ay, ¿què hago? - Se preguntaba Sakura abrazando sus piernas encima de su cama. -¿Lo llamo y le pido perdón? ò ¿le mando un mensaje? - Dudaba que hacer luego de semejante espectáculo que le hizo a un hombre que y a penas conocía. Aunque él había mostrado mucha confianza en ella, siendo cuando que la conoció apenas ayer, y ya le dejaba a su pequeño hermano, ò era un descuidado, ò había confiado demasiado en ella.

_Si el supiera que yo soy Cerezos en Lágrimas, no hubiera dejado que Itachi y ni siquiera Niam se me acerquen. _Se lamentó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Mejor espero a que él venga a buscar a Itachi. - Susurró, acostándose, aun era muy temprano para levantarse así que prefirió dormir.

.

.

.

.

-Señor, Gaara, Deidara y Sasori, han sido atrapados. - Comentó el hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y anteojos.

-¿Qué? - Gritó golpeando con sus manos el escritorio. - Eso es imposible. -

-He recibido la información del infiltrado que hemos mandado ayer y hay un grupo especial de élite encargándose del caso, y los tienen, nos mandó fotos y son ellos. - Finalizó mostrandole las imágenes de Gaara, Deidara y Sasori en celdas separados y siendo extremadamente vigilados.

-Carajo. - Gritó de nuevo Kizashi. - ¿Y Sakura? - Cuestionó.

-No ella no ha sido atrapada y según nuestro infiltrado, aún ni saben quien es Cerezos en Lágrimas. Pero esta noche ella no ha cumplido. - Dijo el pelinegro

-¿No ha cumplido?. - Susurró, tomó el celular por el cual se comunicaba con ella, marcó pero nadie atendía. - Mierda, búscala y traela, ella se hará cargo de liberarlos, por lo menos a Gaara. - Murmuró para sentarse de nuevo. - Shino, manda a borrar todos los datos de ellos tres y hackea todo el sistema policial, elimina todo. - Terminó a lo que Shino asintió y de una reverencia se marchó.

.

.

.

.

-Ah, ya amaneció. - Suspiró Naruto, bostezo y se levantó del sillón, de donde había estado durmiendo. - Teme ¿algo nuevo? - Preguntó acercándose a Sasuke, quien se encontraba mirando las imágenes que daba las cámaras de vigilancia de las celdas de los acusados.

-Ninguna, pero hoy haremos la identificación mediante las huellas digitales. - Murmuró. - Dobe iré a hablar con Sakura, volveré no hagas nada sin mi. - Amenazó el Uchiha al rubio, este sonrió. -Ah, no quieres que te robe tu papel de heroe ¿eh? - Comentó divertido el ojiazul. - Hmp. - Respondió Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Llegó a la casa de colores cremoso, no había dormido nada y solo tenia un cafe amargo en su organismo, al ver la puerta, recordó el suceso de la noche. Sonrió, salio del auto y camino hasta el pórtico, tocó el tiembre y espero. A los dos minutos, una pelirosa avergonzada abrió la puerta.

-Buen día. - Susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hmp, parece que esta vez estas bien despierta. - Exclamó, a lo que Sakura se sobresaltó, y lo miró. Había rezado toda la mañana desde que se había despertando, que Sasuke no recuerde lo que había pasado en la madrugada.

-Am, bueno.. yo... lo siento. - Murmuró con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hmp, no importa, fue bueno mientras duró. - Finalizó sonriendo arrogante, Sakura lo observó y un pequeña sonrisa se le escapó. -Oye fue vergonzoso. - Dijo

-One-chan. - Se escuchó el grito desde la cocina. Sakura salió corriendo y Sasuke la siguió. - ¿Qué sucede? - Exclamó agitada y preocupada.

-¿Eh? nada, Itachi-niisan y yo tenemos hamble.. digo hambre. - Exclamó tratando de subir al banco pero no podía, ya que era más alto que él. Itachi se bajo de su banco y lo ayudó a subir. Y luego volvió para sentarse en su lugar, con las manos en la mesa de vidrio.

-Ay, Niam casi se me sale el corazón. - Suspiró Sakura con una mano en su pecho. -Lo siento. - Exclamó Niam sonriendo tiernamente.

-Hola Nii-san. - Saludo Itachi a su hermano, este sonrió y se acercó a él sentándose en el banco de al lado.

-¿Te portaste bien? - Cuestionó.

-Si, ¿verdad Sakura-san? - Preguntó Itachi a Sakura.

Sakura estaba ida, miraba a Niam, sentado con los codos en la mesa sonriendo en la izquierda, a Itachi mirándola con una sonrisa suave en el medio y Sasuke en la derecha mirándola sonriente esperando su respuesta.

_Parece una familia. ¿Así de bien se siente tener una familia? _Se preguntaba, salió de su trance y sonrió.

-Si se portó muy bien, es un buen chico. - Dijo a lo que Itachi sonrió aún más, y Sasuke sonrió orgulloso de su pequeño hermano, poniendo un mano en su cabeza.

-One-chan. - Exclamó con un puchero Niam. -¿Qué sucede? - Cuestionó Sakura mirándolo. - El desayuno. - Murmuró Niam agrandando su puchero, Sakura asintió y preguntó - ¿Que quieren? -

-Oh! yo quiero un cafe pero no amargo, tampoco muy dulce, ah y con leche. - Exclamaba Sasuke con una mano en la barbilla, mientras Sakura lo mira incrédula. - También quiero tostadas y jugo de tomates. - Finalizó el Uchiha mayor.

-Yo quiero cereal con yogurt. - Pidió Niam. -¿Y tú Itachi-niisan? - Preguntó Niam.

-Yo quisiera por favor cereal con yogurt también. - Pidió.

-¿Perdón?, los niños está bien pero ¿tú? - Dijo Sakura apuntando a Sasuke quien levantó una de sus finas cejas. -Por lo menos un por favor, mister arrogante. - Exclamó Sakura yendo a donde estaba la haladera y la mesada de la cocina para preparar el desayuno de cada uno.

-Ah también quisiera usar el baño necesito una ducha urgente. - Dijo Sasuke, mientras se levantaba y miraba por los lados tratando de buscar el baño.

Sakura lo miró más que sorprendida e incrédula de las acciones de Sasuke, él actuaba como si fuera su casa, como si ella fuera su mujer.

-Aish. - Suspiró dejo las cosas que estaba usando y se dirigió a Sasuke. - Ven es aquí. -

Lo guió hasta la planta de arriba, en el pasillo había tres puertas, y en el fondo un lindo ventanal. Y después otra escalera que subía hasta el otro piso. Lo llevo hasta la tercera y última puerta.

-Aquí es, hay toallas preparadas ya en el estante que esta ahí. - Dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta y mostrar una bañera enorme y blanca, al lado una ducha con puertas de vidrio, una lavamanos con un gran espejo. Y un estante que contenía toallas y otras cosas. - Tienes lo que necesitan, el desayuno estará rápido, así que apúrate. - Finalizó.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared observándola más a ella que al dichoso baño. Sakura se sintió cohibida, pero lo ignoró y caminó para volver con los niños abajo. Sasuke sonrió y entro al cuarto a bañarse.

.

.

.

.

"- Necesito que borres todo tipo de información que halla sobre ellos. -" Murmuró por el auricular Shino.

" - De acuerdo, aún los idiotas no han hecho la identificación de huellas digitales y ellos no han dado nombre solo Gaara pero su apellido es otro. - " Respondió una mujer de cabellos negro azulado y largo sonriendo mientras eliminaba y cambiaba los apellidos de Sasori y Deidara.

" - Entonces... ¿él ya lo sabía? - " Susurró.

" -Eso parece, el trabajo estará hecho en unos minutos, mientras tanto seguiré pendiente de lo que sucede aquí. - " Finalizó cortando la llamada. Miró a los demás trabajando como infelices mientras ella estaba ahí sentada en la oficina principal de Informatica y Rastreos.

Sonrió superficial, mientras miraba el computador eliminando los datos de los dos acusados ya que Gaara había hecho ya su trabajo aparte, él sólo.

.

.

.

.

_Mierda, no estaba en mis planes que ellos también fueran atrapados, aún no nos han identificado pero cuando lo hagan descubrirán sus nombres y la relación que tienen con Sakura y Niam. _

Pensaba frustrado Gaara, mientras apretaba los puños.

_Si tan solo yo no lo hubiese hecho, si ella siguiera viva... Ellos estarían bien. Estúpido Kizashi más vale que actúes rápido. _

Estiró la cabeza hacía atras y resoplo. En esa celda había solo una cama casi destruida y nada más.

Esté era su castigo por lo que había hecho y lo aceptaba pero ellos no merecían lo mismo que él. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en su vida rezó para que nada malo le sucediera a ellos dos.

.

.

.

.

-Tú Nii-san se ha tardado mucho. - Dijo Niam mirando a Itachi quien asintió con cereal en la boca, Sakura que estaba con un café en su mano, miró el desayuno que le había preparó a Sasuke, dejó su cafe y exclamó -Iré a buscarlo. -

Subió las escaleras, camino hasta la puerta del baño y golpeó. Pero nadie respondió.

-¿Sasuke estás bien? - Preguntó, estaba algo preocupada hace rato que él se encontraba ahí.

Nada ni un ruido nada, abrió la puerta y encontró a Sasuke adentro de la tina totalmente sumergido con los ojos cerrados. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se acercó corriendo a la tina, tomó a Sasuke y sacó su cabeza a la superficie.

-Sasuke. - Exclamó asustada y lo samarreo, Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y la vio. Tenia lágrimas en sus ojos y se la notaba desesperada, sintió ardor y molestia en su pecho. se sentó de golpe y comenzó a toser a lo que Sakura palmaba su espalda.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿cómo vas a hacer eso? - Cuestionó Sakura al borde la de histería. Sasuke dejo de toser y la miro, ella estaba llorando, amargada, preocupada.

-¿Estás llorando por mi? - Dijo con la voz ronca y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Idiota, ¿suicidatè en tu casa no en la mía? - Dijo con voz ahogada Sakura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

-Hmp, no me quise suicidar, me quede dormido. - Respondió Sasuke torciendo los labios. Sakura suspiro y cerró los ojos. _Menos mal. _

Pensó. Sasuke la observó y luego se miro, él aún estaba completamente desnudo y ella ni se había dado cuenta. Se levantó de la tina y se tapó con una toalla enroscada a la cintura. Sakura no lo vio, abrió los ojos y se levanto del piso en donde habia estado arrodillada.

Miro a Sasuke y se sonrojo, estaba casi desnudo enfrente de ella, él se estaba secando el pelo con otra toalla, así que saliendo de su trance decidió irse. Pero alguien la tomó de la cintura.

-¿Ya quieres irte? - Susurró Sasuke, el aire caliente se incierto en el cuello de Sakura y luego sintió el tibio de los labios de Sasuke. Sakura comenzó a cerrar la puerta, no, no quería irse.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Holaa otra vez! Jajajaja no me insulten por dejarlo ahí pero tenia que detenerme ahí. Bien espero que les halla gustado y como verán, Sakura se tomó un respiro gracias a los pequeños ! ! Parece que la llegada de Sasuke e Itachi hacen bien a su vida.. - y a quién no?- xD jajajaja

Bueno nos vemos! Ya me tengo que ir es tarde y no estudie e.e ! Ah nis leemos :3

Un review = una Sasuki con tanga (hay que trauma xD) jajaja

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ! Lamento el retraso de horas ! Pero se corto la luz y mi cell murió, -.- y yo escribo con el cell y subo los caps con el mismo y al estar sin él ;-; ! No pude subirlo antes! bueno a lo nuestro (? :3 el capítulo es largo... tampoco tanto solo tiene dieciséis páginas ... CHAN (? XD en este cap se revelarán un par de cosas ^^/ ! Bueno los dejo leer bye ...

.

.

.

**Sexto** **Capítulo**: **Maniquí** **de** **Tradición**

.

.

Sasuke la acorralo contra la pared, Sakura sentía su trasero aprisionado por el mimbro de Sasuke, que se sentía firme y listo para ella. Gimió.

Sasuke besaba su cuello, la dio vuelta bruscamente pero a Sakura no le importó. La miró a los ojos y la besó, sus labios de cereza y los labios tibios de él se unieron, él mordió deseando más el labio inferior de ella, logrando abrir su boca, metió su lengua y los dos comenzaron una batalla, fogosa y deseosa.

Sasuke apretó las nalgas de Sakura y la levantó, a lo que ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, y entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de él.

La puerta sonó y se separaron sus bocas. Pero sin separar sus cuerpos.

-Sakura. - Exclamaron del otro lado de la puerta una voz de mujer.

Sakura miró a Sasuke preocupada -Mierda, es Tsunade-sama. - Susurró. Toda pizca de excitación había desaparecido de Sakura y parecía que de Sasuke también.

-Sakura ¿estas ahí? . - Volvió a cuestionar Tsunade golpeando aún más fuerte la puerta.

Sakura no sabia que hacer, se mordía los labios pensando, Sasuke la bajo al suelo y le susurro. - Dile que me dormi en el agua y tú me despertaste. -

-Estas loco, con tan solo verte se enojara. - Susurro alterada por la idea de Sasuke.

-Entonces no sé que le dirás. - Susurró para buscar su ropa y colocarsela.

-Sakura. - Gritó aún más fuerte Tsunade. Sakura cerró los ojos y abrió apenas la puerta y salió, encontradose con una Tsunade muy enojada.

-Ho..hola Tsunade-sama - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-¿Quién esta adentro? - Preguntó sin rodeos, ella sabía que había un hombre en su casa, en su baño y encima con Sakura adentro. Había llegado de su guardia del hospital completamente cansada y apenas entra vio a Niam y otro niño desayunando de lo más felices. Preguntó por Sakura y dijieron que estaba en el baño con Sasuke. ¿Quién carajos era Sasuke? ¿Qué carajos hacía Sakura con un hombre en su casa, encerrados en el baño y con dos niños abajo? La furia salía por cada poro del cuerpo de Tsunade, mientras Sakura seguía sin saber que responder - ¿Y estoy esperando?

La puerta del baño se abrió para sorpresa de Sakura, quien no sabia que hacer, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha más fuerza. Sasuke salió del baño viendo a la mujer enfrente de la pelirrosa, una rubia que por su cara podía ver que mucho él no le agradaba, no le dio importancia e hizo lo que según él, cualquiera haría.

-Hola, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha soy agente federal de elite. - Se presentó estirando su mano en saludo, Tsunade que estaba con los brazos cruzados, los bajo y miró a Sakura completamente sorprendida. _¿Un agente federal de elite? Acaso quieres que te atrapen Sakura. _Pensó, mirando a Sakura quien se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, Sasuke observó eso muy raro, ella había reaccionado igual que Sakura solo que no tan exageradamente.

_¿Qué ocultan? ¿què ocultas Sakura? _Se cuestionó Sasuke, sintió algo suave pero frio en su mano, la miró y vio a Tsunade estrechando su mano con la suya. -Tsunade Senju, soy jefa de cirugía. - Dijo Tsunade, con una mini sonrisa, Sasuke no confiaba en esa sonrisa, sentía que era falsa. Estaba comenzando a dudar de ellas, de Sakura. Oculto sus pensamientos con su faceta neutra, asintió al saludo de Tsunade pero no dijo nada.

Sakura observo a Sasuke y como él miraba a Tsunade para luego mirarla a ella, algo en él había cambiando. Frunció las cejas, las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos.

-¿Me dirán que hacían ahí adentro? - Cuestionó Tsunade, Sakura bufo por lo bajo, había pensado que el asunto estaba terminado. Iba a contestar pero Sasuke le robo las palabras. - Ella me presto el baño para ducharme, me quede dormido en la tina por que realmente estaba cansado, ella entró y pensó que me había suicidado. - Murmuró Sasuke restandole importancia al asunto.

Tsunade resoplo el aire de sus pulmones a ver como el chico hablaba sin que fuera raro lo que paso entre ellos. No era idiota, no iba a creer esa historia pero Sakura asentía la cabeza sin parar, afirmando lo que él había dicho.

-Ajam, entonces ¿esa marca roja en tu cuello Sakura es producto de una alergia? o ¿algo así? - Volvió a cuestionar, observando mejor la pequeña marca roja que yacía en el cuello de ella. Sakura se quedó sin aliento, miro disimuladamente a Sasuke, quien esquivó la mirada.

-Si ya sabe que pasó, ¿por qué da tantas vueltas al asunto? - Murmuró Sasuke sin ganas, la rubia lo miró estática sus diminutas cejas se fruncieron más de la cuenta, el pelinegro guardo las manos en su bolsillo y observó el relog que estaba colgado en la pared. Esta vez fue su turno de fruncir las cejas, era tarde y él debía hacer la identificación mediante huellas digitales ya, estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo.

Sakura se había quedado muda, su cara redonda con esa mirada escéptica era todo un poema, Tsunade estaba por hablar pero Sasuke se adelantó.

-Como sea, no llegamos a mayores ni nada por el estilo, ahora necesito irme tengo que identificar a algunas personas. - Exclamó seriamente. -Voy a llevarme a Itachi así ya no molesta, creo que te causamos varios problemas. - Finalizó mirando a Sakura, ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió cálida.

-No causaron problemas, pueden venir cuando quieran. - Dictó, a lo que el pelinegro asintió, Tsunade los mirada shockeada, estaba siendo completamente ignorada, Sakura los estaba invitando a que ellos, a quienes apenas conocía, a que sigan viniendo a su casa, SU casa señores, se sentía indignada, era inútil que dijiera o hiciera algo, esos dos no la iban a escuchar, luego hablaría con Sakura. Se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada, subió las otras escaleras hacía su cuarto, estaba muy cansada.

Sakura y Sasuke la observaron en silencio hasta que ella desaparecio por las escaleras. Sasuke cerró los ojos él también se sentía cansado pero tenia que terminar su trabajo.

-Deberías descansar también. - Dijo Sakura con preocupación, él abrió un ojo, para luego cerrarlo y sonreír.

-Hmp... lo haré pero cuando atrape a Cerezos en Lágrimas. - Susurró sin abrir aún sus ojos, Sakura en cambio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, él estaba buscando a Cerezos, estaba buscándola a ella. Él abrió sus ojos y lo que vio lo extraño -¿Te encuentras bien?...- Preguntó, ella se veía tensa y estaba pálida. -¿Qué ocultas Sakura?... -

Sakura lo observó, era obvio que él hago sospechaba si ella había sido tan tonta expresándose tan diferente cuando él mencionaba que era policía o habla de Cerezos. Se debatía internamente en sí decirle o no, pero si le decía todo estaba perdido. Pero ¿no estaba todo perdido desde el comienzo?, si todo estaba perdido, pero estaba él, estaba Niam y ella no podía dejar que Sasuke supiera, Niam la necesitaba.

-Nada, es que me preocupa, ella o él han matado a muchas personas inocentes, últimamente en las noticias hablan sobre que han comenzado asesinar a policías, agentes. Me preocupa que te ... suceda algo...- Contestó fingiendo una sonrisa cansada sin mirarlo, no quería verlo, le estaba mintiendo. Sasuke se acercó a ella tomó su cara con sus manos y sonrió contra sus labios. Sakura se dejó llevar pero algo de ella se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, ella estaba casi segura de lo que sucedería cuando él se fuera, pero se permitió sentir la paz que sentía cuando estaba con él.

-Eres tan molesta. . . - Y la besó, un beso lento y suave, disfrutando de los labios del otro. Se separaron a los segundos, Sasuke debía irse y llevar a Itachi al colegio.

-Hay que llevar a los niños. - Murmuró mirándola, ella aún estaba palida, extraña pero cuando ella sonrió las dudas se despejaron de su cabeza.

-Se tardaron mucho. - Exclamó el pequeño Itachi observando como su hermano baja la escalera en compañía de Sakura, ella estaba algo rara, pero cuando vio a Niam asentir con la cabeza poniéndose su pequeña mochila, sintió que estaba en una verdadera familia.

-Lo sentimos, estábamos hablando ... -Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. -... con Tsunade-sama... - Susurró lo ultimo, mordiendo su labio.

-Seguro tía Tsunade los interrumpió. . . - Bufo por lo bajo el pequeño Niam cruzando sus brazitos. -¡Niam!... - Lo regaño Sakura, sin creer lo que él pequeño estaba diciendo. Itachi solo reía al unísono de Sasuke, mientras que él pequeño se excusaba de hombros.

-Bien vamos. - Comentó Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la entrada, Sakura sabía que él estaba cansado pero también sabía que él estaba buscándola a ella, pero ese era su trabajo, aparte era mejor que se retirará así ella se encargaba de su padre. - Sasuke yo los llevaré, tú ve, aparte Itachi ya va a tarde y Niam entra en unos minutos, yo me encargaré, tú tienes cosas importantes que hacer. - Exclamó Sakura tomando un saquito de hilo para colocarselo, Sasuke asintió.

-Chiyo pasará por ti ¿de acuerdo?... - Dijo Sasuke revolviendo los pelos de Itachi, el pequeñin asintió sin objetar. -Bien, portensen bien... - dirigiéndose a los dos niños, los cuales sonrieron y Niam asintió varias veces y saludo al estilo militar, Sasuke río, observó a Sakura y con la mirada se dijeron adios.

Sasuke se subió a su auto y arrancó, apretó el acelerador y fue lo más rápido que el auto le permitía, era el momento estaba a un solo paso de saber quiénes eran ellos y quien era Cerezos en Lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

Sakura entró a la gran mansión de su padre, ignoró a los sirvientes y fue directo a ese lugar oculto que contenía el horror de las temporadas y los miles de asesinatos antes hechos. Abrió la puerta del armario y bajo corriendo las escaleras, llego abajo y observo a los guardaespaldas de su padre, entró sin dirigirle la palabras al despacho de su padre.

Kizashi la miro sin imutarse, aunque estaba ocultando su ira, ya que su hijo favorito había sido arrestado y su otra hija había fallado la noche anterior, ya vería como la castigaba. Pero él detectó algo en el rostro de ella, una determinación que siempre la había caracterizado, pero ahora se mostraba más que nunca, como cuando hace años se negó a la tradición, ella estaba a punto de renunciar, renunciar a ser una asesina despiadada como aquella vez, ¿qué había pasado para que ella olvidará el trato especial que hicieron hace tres años?. Pero ese no era el problema, él conocía sus puntos debiles y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él dijo las palabras clave.

_Si no es Niam _

-Garaa esta preso. -

_Es Gaara. _

Sakura quedó estática, sintió como sus pulmones se cerraban de golpe y su corazón comenzaba a latir aún más fuerte, había quedado completamente dura sin saber que hacer o decir. En su mente solo se repitan como eco las palabras que su padre había dicho hace un instante.

-Tu misión es liberarlo. - Atinó sin dejar que Sakura aún se recuperará de lo anterior. Sakura logró respirar de nuevo y mantuvo su conciencia cerrada a todo pensamiento.

-Acuerdate nuestra tradición, nuestra religión nada puede arruinarse. - Finalizó levantándose de su sillón, pasó por ella y antes de salir agregó. - Cuando estes lista Shino te dirá los detalles del plan. - Y sin más se fue.

Sakura cayó de rodilla al piso, su hermano preso ¿cómo era posible?, él era uno de los mejores y nunca dejaba rastro. La imagen de Sasuke cruzó su mente, tal vez él lo había atrapado.

_¿Pero cómo?... tal vez el asesinato de Matsuri... no es imposible._

Sakura se sentía muy confundida, al mismo tiempo sentía que había traicionado a Gaara al haber compartido con Sasuke pequeños encuentros íntimos, sabiendo que él era policía y ella junto con su familia asesinos.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, apretó con fuerza los dientes, sentía rabia, soledad, dolor y mucho miedo. A pesar de todo ella sentía amor puro por su hermano, él la había cuidado cuando era niña, él le había enseñado a ser una mujer fuerte, luego él se alejo pero ella nunca lo alejo de su corazón.

_Acuérdate, nuestra tradición, nuestra religión. . . _

Sakura apretó con ira los puños al acordarse de la puta tradición, de la mierda religiosa que le cago la vida a ella, a su primos y a su hermano. Aun lo recordaba cuando la condenaron a eso, el principio y el Inicio de todo.

**FlashBack**

_. ._

_. ._

_. ._

_Se levantó más sonriente que nunca, era su dia, hoy era su cumpleaños, cumplía sus dieciocho años. Se levantó de su enorme summier* y abrió con alegria las cortinas de su habitación, se deprimió levemente al ver que el día estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover pero lo ignoró, hoy no tenia colegio, era sábado y era a pesar de todo un día perfecto. _

_Entró con emoción al baño, lavó sus dientes y su cara, miro sonriendo con todos los dientes sus facciones. Se sentía muy feliz ya era toda una mujer como decía su padre y hoy era el gran día, no solo cumplía la mayoría de edad, si no que hoy él le daría un gran regalo. Siempre lo había anhelado, cuando había cumplido ochos años su padre le dijo que a la edad de dieciocho él le daría el mejor regalo del mundo y que cuando ese dia llegará ella conocería la tradición familiar, desde entonces había esperado con ansias ese gran regalo e integrarse a la tradición. _

_Ella no sabía que ese regalo cambiaría definitivamente su vida. _

_Bajo con la emoción brotando por cada poro de su cuerpo, al final de la escalera se encontraba su hermano mayor. Sakura sonrió aún más que antes, pero su hermano la miraba con suma tristeza, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza como sino quisiera dejarla ir. Sakura no entendía ¿qué le sucedía? ... _

_-Niisan ... - Susurró pero él no la dejo continuar. _

_-Vete... Vete ahora... antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - Murmuró en el oído de ella, ella no entendía y le preguntó el porque. - Aquí es malo, vete Tsunade te espera afuera. - Sakura no sabia que hacer, unas lágrimas cayeron, el pelirrojo se separó de ella, limpio las lágrimas de ella con la mano y le susurró un vete. Sakura aún confundida asintió, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta principal, cuando estaba por girar el pomo una voz la detuvo. _

_Y ese fue su primer error... _

_-¿Hija a dónde vas?... - Preguntó una voz tétrica y sombría camuflada en un rostro amigable. Sakura se dio vuelta observando a su hermano duró como una roca, apretando los puños y mirándola con preocupación. Miro al otro hombre que caminaba hacia ellos, su padre. _

_-Yo... yo iba afuera. - Contestó, girandose para abrir la puerta. Pero de nuevo el la detuvo. _

_-Hace mucho frío afuera... - Sakura negó e intento abrir la puerta de nuevo pero él dijo lo que ella interiormente esperaba. - Ven te mostraré el gran regalo y la tradición. - Sakura se dio la vuelta, su hermano ya no estaba, solo ella y su padre. Su cuerpo comenzó a funcionar sin su permiso, caminando lentamente hacia su padre, su mente gritaba que se detenga y que le hiciera caso a su hermano, pero su cuerpo seguía otras ordenes, su cuerpo seguía las ordenes de su inconsciente que gritaba ve y descubre el regalo, ve y sigue la tradición. Ni ella misma sabía que sucedía en su interior, era como si ella hubiera sido desconectada de su cuerpo. _

_Cuando llego hasta su padre, posó su mano en el hombro de ella y Sakura sintió como volvía a su cuerpo y sintió por primera vez escalofríos y miedo al ser tocada por su padre. Eso nunca había pasado, pero sentía que esa mano en su hombro no era de su padre, si no del mismo demonio que por mucho tiempo estuvo detras de una máscara de ángel. _

_-Ven hija, te mostraré nuestro santuario. . . - Exclamó mordaz y cínico, sonriendo con la maldad reflejada en su rostro. Sakura estaba inexpresiva solo sentía que ese día moriría. _

_Y tan lejos de la realidad no estaba... _

_La llevo hasta la última habitación de huéspedes, entraron y Sakura miro con temor la cama... ¿A caso pensaba violarla? ... sus ojos reflejaban el miedo absoluto, su padre la observó y negó con la cabeza sonriendo, disfrutando del miedo de ella. Le dio un pequeño empujón para que continúe caminando, llegaron al armario y el hombre abrió la puerta, al costado había otra puerta, la cual abrió también y Sakura pudo visualizar unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo. Se hizo a un costado y la observo, con la mano le hizo una seña para que pasará. _

_Con desconfianza entró y bajo lentamente las escaleras, seguida de Kizashi. El supuesto santuario que había, era un espacio enorme, una habitación gigantesca. Sakura vio en un costado lo que parecía un closet muy ancho y alto, al frente de las escaleras había otra puerta que desconocía, al otro costado, había computadoras y muchas imágenes de personas que no conocía. Pero entre ellas vio a la mamá de su amiga Ino, pero esa señora habia muerto hace cuatro meses, al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos sorprendida, esas imágenes eran de personas que habian muerto. Eso realmente la perturbó ¿por qué tenian imágenes de personas que habían sido asesinadas?... _

_Soplo el aire de sus pulmones y respiro de nuevo con fuerza, Kizashi estaba detras de ella, observando cada reacción, disfrutando del terror de Sakura, arrugó el entrecejo y miró la puerta que se encontraba atras de las escaleras semioculta. _

_-Vamos ya es hora. . . - Murmuró, se dio la vuelta yendo a esa puerta que Sakura no había visto. Por su lado Sakura lo miraba alejarse y pensaba que tal vez era mejor huir como su hermano le había dicho, irse de ese lugar. Cuando miro las escaleras, arriba estaba un hombre que nunca había visto con un arma en sus manos cargando bala por bala, intimidandola. -Sakura... - La llamó su padre, respingo de un susto y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, sí seguía asi tendria un paro cardíaco, quería irse pero sabía que ese hombre no la dejaría pasar y su padre estaba ahí parado enfrente de esa puerta ocultada en la oscuridad, esperando por ella. _

_Con temor y con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, camino como si fuera un fantasma, como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida, hasta llegar junto con Kizashi. _

_-Abrela... ahí esta tu regalo... la religión... la tradición... - Susurro macabro lentamente cada sílaba. Sakura ni lo miró solo observaba con miedo como su inconsciente controlaba su cuerpo. Giró con lentitud el pomo y lo que vio adentro la aterrorizó. _

_Dentro la habitación estaba Ino su mejor amiga atada a una mesa, tenia atado los pies y manos con mazmorras, en la boca tenía una cinta. Ino la miraba suplicante con lágrimas en sus ojos, su miraba aclamaba piedad y ayuda. Sakura estaba inmóvil no solo por ver a su mejor amiga así, si no por el hecho de que alrededor de la habitación había toda clase de objetos torturadores, desde armas automaticas, escopetas, cuchillos, látigos, palos con púas, cadenas. Era toda una habitación o calabozo de torturas. _

_Kizashi la empujó para que entrará al lugar, la pelirrosa cayó de rodillas al piso con el terror corriendo por sus venas, temblaba del miedo y tenia el peor presentimiento. Su amiga estaba igual que ella pero atada ahí en esa mesa metálica, Sakura noto que no tenia más que un golpe en la cabeza pero al observar esos objetos, imágenes horrorosas invadieron su mente. Colapsando entre las lágrimas y él miedo, sentía que no podía respirar, una sensación sofocante la invadió. _

_-Aish, eres débil pendeja... - Murmuró Kizashi caminando hacia un estante del cual saco un whisky y se sirvió en un vaso. Sakura continuaba en el piso, sumida en lo que para ella era una horrible pesadilla, estaba asustada con el miedo corriendo sus venas. -Vamos no te quedes ahí, levántate y matala. - Exclamó de lo mas normal Kizashi saboreando el líquido agrio del alcohol. _

_Sakura se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de protegerse de todo, creyendo que todo era un sueño donde despertaría y se levantaría de su cama para ir a festejar su mayoría de edad. Pero todo se fue por la borda cuando fue bruscamente levantada por la muñeca y regreso a la realidad mirando a su amiga llorando de la misma manera que ella o tal vez con más intensidad, porque al fin y al cabo Ino sabía que de ahí viva no saldría y que los métodos para matarla serían dolorosos, si iba a morir deseaba morir ya. _

_-No déjame.. déjame...- gritaba con desesperación, tratando de safarse pero no podía su padre apretaba su muñeca cada vez más fuerte. De un momento a otro sintió en su mejilla un ardor, Kizashi la había golpeado, toda la supuesta paciencia que tenia se había ido por un caño, no aguantaría la insolencia de la mocosa. Sakura cayó al suelo, después del impacto sobo su mejilla con lágrimas de dolor, cuando se quiso levantar para irse, sintió como la tomaban por el pelo y la arrastraban para sentarla con fuerza en una silla. _

_-Escúchame pendeja, nuestra tradición es está. - Grito alterado y con orgullo mirando la habitación con los brazos abiertos, como si ese lugar lleno de sangre y dolor fuera el santuario más hermoso del mundo y él su dios, el dios más poderoso. Sakura no caía aún en si, ¿realmente ese era su padre?...¿había sido engañada todo ese tiempo?... horrorizada de tales palabras quiso huir pero él nuevamente la tomó. - Te quedas aquí hasta que aprendas. - Le grito aun más colerizado que antes, tomando una cuchilla pequeña, se acercó a Ino, quien comenzó a moverse desesperada pero estando atada mucho no podía hacer, miro a Sakura pidiéndole ayuda._

_-¿Qué le harás?...- susurró, él solo sonrió y cuando estuvo cerca de Ino, comenzó hacer cortes en las piernas de ella. Ino comenzó a gemir y gritar pero era opacado por la cinta en su boca. _

_-Alto, détente. - Gritó Sakura, se levantó de la silla, las lágrimas en sus ojos se habían detenido, su rostro mostraba lo que Kizashi quería ver, había decisión, determinación una muy profunda. Sakura era un ángel muy puro pero cuando ella decía algo eso se cumplía, eso era lo que le gustaba, por eso la había elegido, si ella se ponía de su lado, si ella seguía la tradición que algunos no más, según él era bendecidos, se convertían en perfectos asesinos. Asesinos de sangre pura, sin corazón, con hielo en sus ojos. Unos perfectos samurais que matan para mantener su sed de sangre, su tradición en pie. _

_Sonrió con sadismo, él buscaba las miradas profundas sin vacilación, él necesitaba eso, no podía tener asesinos que al tener un arma temblaran, ¡No!... él quería que al decidir matar a alguien ellos fueran sin protestar, sin temor, sin corazón y los matarán. Fin de la historia. _

_Observó el cuchillo que aún seguía incrustado en la pierna de Ino en un corte profundo, sí movía un poco más el cuchillo podría visualizar el hueso Tibia, y eso le gustaba. Pero decidió parar, sin sacar el cuchillo, su plan estaba yendo a la perfección. No tenía a Ino la mejor amiga de Sakura ahí para nada, no, todo tenía su plan, su camino y nada podía salir mal. _

_-..._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- Cuestionó, no iba a permitir que lastimarán a su amiga y viendo como iban las cosas, sabía que su padre estaba involucrado en el asesinato de la mamá de Ino. Kizashi sonrió aún más, otra cosa que tenia su pequeña hija era que ella no tenia problemas en aguantar cualquier cosa con tal de defender a sus amigos. Era muy protectora. _

_-Quiero que sigas la tradición, que seas parte de la familia. - Murmuró apuntando las armas que había colgadas en las paredes, vio como en los ojos de su hija se presentaba el terror de nuevo. Chasqueo la lengua con desinterés, la pelirrosa apesar de todo era una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer de dieciocho años, había pensado que tal vez si esperaba hasta los dieciocho, ella sería más madura y no sería tan temerosa. _

_-No voy a seguir esta mierda...- Gritó apretando con furia los puños, no se metería en esa porquería, no queria. Se negaba y negaba, su decisión estaba tomada no sería una vil asesina. _

_-De acuerdo...- Y sin más apretó con fuerza el cuchillo que aún estaba en la pierna de Ino, haciendo un tajo más profundo, observando el hueso Tibia. Ino lloró, grito aunque era detenidos por la cinta y se retorció del dolor en la mesa. _

_Sakura se acercó hasta su padre e intento quitarle el cuchillo, Ino sentía su carne totalmente expuesta y se doblaba del dolor, sentía la punta del cuchillo en su hueso y eso le dolía, le dolía mucho. Sakura tiro el cuchillo para atrás pero su padre con más fuerza lo atrajo hacia la pierna de Ino y antes de tocar el hueso le susurró. -Aceptas o ella morirá pero antes sufrirá. - _

_Ino había escuchado lo que Kizashi había dicho y con la mirada le suplicaba que aceptará y comenzó hacer sonidos con la boca, intentaba cualquier cosa, ella no quería morir. Sakura la observaba con temor, ella también estaba asustada, no quería que Ino muriera pero si no aceptaba eso pasaría. Pero si aceptaba la que moriría sería ella, se condenaría. _

_Kizashi sonreía la mirada decidida, la determinación, la fuerza y valencia se estaban yendo de ella, él estaba ganando. _

_Una sola lágrima descendió lentamente por la mejilla de Sakura y en ese momento Ino lo entendió dejo de moverse, miro avergonzada el piso y cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura en su ojos había un "Lo Siento". _

_-Acepto...- Murmuró suavemente con resignación. -Buena decisión Sakura.- Exclamó su padre, apretando con suavidad el hombro de ella con su mano libre. _

_Alejo el cuchillo de la pierna de Ino y ella sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, él se alejo para limpiar el cuchillo y guardarlo en su lugar. Mientras que Sakura seguía ahí parada con la mirada completamente perdida, sin saber que hacer, sin saber a donde ir. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Mataría porque si? _

_Su cabeza estaba llena de confusión, su corazón lleno de dolor, sentía que lo había perdido todo, ¿esto era lo que su hermano quería evitar?. Ino la miraba con preocupación, lo que ella había vivido hace unos segundos era nada a comparación de lo que Sakura tendría que enfrentar, tal vez si ella se hubiera dejado asesinar, pero no, no tenia esa voluntad, no tenia esa fuerza, ella no era como Sakura. _

_Kizashi se acercó de nuevo a Ino con una jeringa, preparada para ser inyectada. La ojiazul se asusto y trato de alejarse pero mucho no podía hacer, ¿acaso moriría igual?, eso la aterrorizaba, no quería morir. Las lágrimas regresaron, se había olvidado que aún no estaba a salvo, miro a Sakura pidiendo ayuda, pero la ojiverde seguía sumida en un mundo aparte. Kizashi se acercó y río de lo patética que se veía Ino, en su mente vino la imagen de cuando mató a su madre. _

_-Tan boba como tú madre. - Exclamó con una sonrisa arrogante, Ino lo miro sorprendida y comenzó a llorar más desesperada. Kizashi le quito la cinta de un tiron lo que provocó un gran ardor pero lo ignoró. _

_-¿Por qué?...¿qué hicimos?...¿qué les hice?...- Decia Ino entrecortado por el llanto, Sakura la miro levemente, ella estaba aún peor que Ino. -¿Por qué?... - Exigía la Yamanaka con desesperación y dolor. _

_-Nada, pero eras la carnada perfecta para que Sakua accediera. - Escupió con frialdad, ignorando las palabras que para él carecían de sentido. Tomo el brazo de Ino y cuando se dispuso a inyectarla, una mano lo detuvo. _

_-¿Qué es eso? - Dijo Sakura, no iba a permitir que mate a Ino, no se iba a condenar para que al final ella muriera. _

_-Es un pequena dosis que hará que pierda la conciencia por un rato pero todo lo que vivió en estos minutos aquí serán borrados de su memoria, sé que si la mato te negarás pero tampo pienso dejarla sabiendo nuestro secreto. - Finalizó el mayor inyectando el líquido. _

_Sakura miro a Ino que seguía llorando importandole poco si vivía o moría. Kizashi se alejo sentándose en la silla donde había estado Sakura, observando como su pequeña hija, limpiaba las lágrimas de su amiga. _

_-Ino, lo siento. - Susurró Sakura pero Ino negó con la cabeza e intento alejar las manos de Sakura de su rostro. -No arreglas nada con tu lo siento. - Espetó con furia y dolor, sintió un pequeño mareo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. _

_-Ya vamosnos, mañana iniciarás tu entrenamiento intensivo. - Dijo Kizashi levantándose para caminar hacia la puerta. -Vamos ella esta viva, mandare a que se la lleven. - Dictó una vez más pero Sakura seguía sin moverse, observando a Ino. -Vamos o morira desangrada, tú elijes. - Gritó perdiendo toda su paciencia, eso despertó a Sakura de su trance, observando la herida en la pierna de Ino. Se despidió internamente y salio en dirección a donde estaba su padre. _

_Una vez afuera, Sakura vio a su hermano, quiso acercarse a él pero sabía que no debía mostrar debilidad ahora, pero su mirada anhelaba estar bajo la protección de él pero sabía que eso ya no se podría. Observó disimuladamente sorprendida a sus primos Sasori y Deidara que la miraban con compasión y algo de lastima. Ahora ellos estaban condenados y tenían que seguir las ordenes. Eran muñecos en vida pero muertos por dentro, maniquís sin corazón, sin alma. _

_-Shino encargate de la rubia, Sakura vuelve a tu cuarto y prepárate mentalmente para todo lo pasará mañana, no quiero ver lágrimas, ni gritos, ni nada y tampoco intentes huir como hace rato o pasaran cosas peores. ¿Oíste? ... - Demando el mayor a lo que ella asintió casi sin vida, solo por reflejo. -Y ustedes, no los quiero ver cerca de ella. - Dirigiéndose a Gaara, Sasori y Deidara. Y sin más se retiró a la otra habitación que estaba enfrente de las escalera, Sakura pudo visualizar lo que sería algo así como un despacho. _

_Sin mirar a su hermano, a sus primos se dirigió a su cuarto, sin pensamientos, sin tormentos, sin lágrimas llegó, se sentó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta. Y se desahogo todo lo que tenia adentro, sacó cada partícula de dolor que tenia, ¿en qué clase de familia estaba metida? ¿acaso era una familia?, entre negación y negación se fue ahogando en su propia tormeta. _

_Desde ese momento ella fue condenada, marcada por una tradición por una historia mal contada por un camino de sangre, ella fue condenada a vivir para matar, sin sentimientos, sin corazón. Olvidando hasta como hablar, olvidando lo que era el sentir, olvidándose a sí misma. Siendo de día una chica desolada sin amigos, siendo de noche una asesina experta en el arte de matar sin dejar huella. _

_Siendo el maniquí perfecto, en esos años ella fue la favorita de su padre, la que seguía las ordenes y las cumplía en el momento, sin objetarse, sin perder tiempo, sin interesarse en sí debía matar niños, adolescentes, conocidos, ancianos, políticos, no importaba. Ella seguía las ordenes y nada más. _

_Pero cuando él llegó, todo cambio, cuando Mebuki dio a luz a Niam muriendo en el parto, Sakura volvió a ser la inocente y feliz niña de quince años. Cuando Niam llegó a los brazos de ella, la pureza, el amor, todo volvió a Sakura sólo por ese niño. _

_-Quiero dejar esto.- Exclamó duramente sin temor, la determinación que adora Kizashi se estaba poniendo otra vez en contra de él. No iba a permitir que sus mejores armas se desperdiciaran, ella se estaba arruinando por el nacimiento de ese bebé, y su hijo se estaba perdiendo por el amor que sentía hacia una mocosa. No, no iba a perder, iba a condenarlos o él se encargaría de matar lo que ellos mas aman, aunque ello incluyera a su pequeño hijo de año y medio. _

_-Hay nuevas reglas y un proyecto nuevo. - Murmuró ignorando lo que Sakura había dicho en un principio, no, él no lo ignoraba, él iba a hacer que ella cayera en su juego una vez más. Sakura frunció el cejo y su mirada se endureció aún más. -Me importa un mierda tu proyecto, quiero dejar esto... ¡No!, ¿sabes qué?, me voy me importa una mierda lo que hagas. - Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo. _

_-Vete, Niam se queda aquí. - Dijo con una sonrisa escondida entre sus manos en donde apoyaba su rostro. Sakura se dio la vuelta lentamente mirándolo, desafiandolo. -Me llevaré a Niam, te guste o no. - Dictó, no iba a quedarse, no iba a perder de nuevo ante él. _

_-Yo soy su padre no tú, si te llevas a mi hijo, puedo mandarte presa y nunca más lo verás. - Sonrió complacido con su respuesta, se levantó para tomar de la repisa un vaso de su alcohol favorito. _

_-No te materias con la policía, te hundiras. - Contraresto Sakura. _

_-Hija. - Dijo en tono dulce que molesto de más a Sakura, odiaba que la llamará así. - ¿Cómo te piensas que no nos han atrapado nunca?... - Y Sakura cayó en cuenta. _

_-Corruptos. - Murmuró por lo bajo, pero él la había escuchado y la aplaudió, orgulloso. -Correcto, haz ganado el juego. - Río sarcástico, para después tomar de un trago su bebida. _

_-Así como ustedes asesinan y no dejan huella, yo me encargo que las pistas que las investigaciones policiales tengan en torno a nosotros se vean fallidas o las elimino antes de que lleguen a mayores. Los corruptos se encargan de eso, total es fácil comprar gente, el dinero manda sobre toda persona, el mundo es una esfera de ambición, donde él que más tiene gana, uno puede tener buen corazón pero si no tiene dinero es lo mismo que nada, pero lamentablemente las personas que más tienen no poseen buen corazón ¿verdad?...- _

_-Tú eres un claro ejemplo. - Escupió con rabia Sakura. _

_-Lo sé, pero ese no es el punto ahora... ah siempre me haces gastar saliva, lo importante es que haremos cambios. - Y con eso marco otro fin e inicio para Sakura y para su hermano y primos. Ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, ni decir, debía seguir las ordenes si quería seguir cuidando a Niam. Pero tal vez si lo había. _

_-Desde ahora en adelante comenzaremos Temporadas, como hay cuatro y ustedes son cuatro, cada uno se hará cargo de una. - Comenzó Kizashi, bebió un poco más y continuó con el proyecto. Ya lo había hablado con los otros tres, solo faltaba ella. - Tú te haras cargo de la primavera, serás la que sucumba el terror en las flores, la que dará el inicio. - _

_-No entiendo... - Expreso Sakura, no comprendía o tal vez su mente no quería entender, algo le decía que eso era algo peor. _

_-Matarás todas las noches de primavera, desde que inicia hasta que acaba. - Finalizó caminando despreocupado hasta sentarse tranquilamente de nuevo, Sakura no caía en sí ¿matar toda primavera? ¿qué sadico proyecto era ese?. _

_-¿Cómo que asesinar en primavera?... - Algo estaba mal, se había equivocado, si era eso, se había equivocado. Se repetía una y otra vez. _

_-Si, asesinaras en primavera, los demás también tienen su temporada, estaba pensando en un nombre para ti y se me vino uno perfecto para ti, "Cerezos En Lagrimas"... ¿qué te parece?...- Le preguntó con una sonrisa, él parecía tan feliz con todo eso y ella solo queria vomitar, le parecía tan desagradable. ¿Esa mierda realmente era su padre?, se aborrecio al saber que ella provenía de esa mierda, pero ella nunca sería como él. _

_-No... no quiero ser eso. - Había comenzado como un susurro pero tomó fuerza al final para simplemente gritar un No, rotundo. _

_-Ya te dije, vete pero Niam se queda y sabes lo que eso significa. - Y otra vez él la atrapó en su tela araña. Sakura se contuvo, se contuvo de ir y golpearlo, de ir y matarlo. Pero había mucho en riesgo, estaba él, Niam. Solo tenia un año y medio, apenas y modulaba bien su nombre, apenas y estaba comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos, no podía dejarlo, debía protegerlo._

_-Lo haré, pero Niam queda a mi cargo, todo lo que concierne a Niam será problema mio, no tendrás poder sobre él y no lo convertirás en esta mierda, yo seré tu maniquí pero Niam sera una persona completamente normal, no podras ni tocarle un pelo... ¿de acuerdo?...- Espetó con firmeza, esa era un unica condición, su unica manera de proteger a Niam. Kizashi lo pensó, tal vez ese niño tenía potencial pero faltaban años para saber eso y él necesitaba a Sakura. _

_-De acuerdo...- Sin más, Sakura se retiró de ese asqueroso lugar para volver con su pequeño, para volver con lo único que la hacia feliz en ese mundo. Faltaban unos meses para que sea primavera y los aprovecharía completamente hasta que llegue el inicio de su temporada. _

_Ese fue el principio del nuevo terror, la nueva era de las temporadas comenzaba, y ella era la dueña de dar el inicio. _

**Fin del FlashBack**

_._

_._

_._

Los recuerdos habían asaltado su mente, desde la integración hasta el inicio de las temporadas, habia olvidado todo esos recuerdos, habia pensado que esos recuerdos estaban completamente borrados de su cabeza, guardados en el cofre más profundo de su mente.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente de nuevo, sentía que colapsaría, tenia que controlarse o comenzaría a hiperventilar. Se controlo tomando sus cabeza entre sus manos. La ultima frase de su padre estaba en su mente, liberar... liberar.

Se levantó con decisión y la determinación que años había tenido y que aún tenía, debía liberar a su hermano y eso iba a hacer, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de Sasuke y de su grupo. Tenia que liberar a Gaara y sus primos, aunque ello llevará a convertirla de nuevo en el maniquí. Salió de la habitación y vio a Shino esperando sentando enfrente de los monitores.

-Cuéntame... - exigió sin expresión alguna, borrando todo sentimiento en ella, tenia que liberar a su hermano, aunque se convirtiera de nuevo en lo que no quería.

-De acuerdo... tambièn como castigo al fallo, asesinaras diez personas que mantienen relación con los adversarios en modo de advertencia. - Exclamó misteriosamente casi inaudible, Sakura ignoro por completo eso, le resto importancia sin darse cuenta de su error. Ser un maniquí conllevaba asesinar sin importa que y sí tenía que serlo para liberar a su hermano, así lo haría.

.

.

.

.

-Sora Nikarawa, Gaara Akasuna No y Ishida Mirawa... ¿o estoy equivocado?...- Pregunto con confianza Kakashi mirando a los tres criminales que estaban sentados desinteresados. Gaara internamente se alegro, Kizashi había hecho algo bueno al fin, Sasori solo se preguntaba el porque de que se tardarán tanto en sacarlos de ahí, si Kizashi ya sabia que ellos estaban presos. Y Deidara estaba molesto, ¿por qué carajos le habían puesto Ishida? que no había mejor nombre, se preguntaba. Ninguno de los tres estaba realmente preocupado por lo que Kakashi y los otros fueran hacer, Kakashi sintió la ignorancia y eso lo molesto.

-Les estoy hablando. - Gritó, golpeando con la palma de su mano la mesa, lograron las miradas de los otros tres. A la sala de interrogatorio, entró Sasuke, se acercó a Kakashi y los dos asistieron.

-Ningún de ustedes cooperará ¿verdad?... - Preguntó casi afirmando el mismo la pregunta.

-¿Y nuestro abogado?... - Cuestionó Gaara ignorando de la misma manera que ignoro a Kakashi a Sasuke.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, miro la puerta y de ella entró un hombre de pelo largo, piel demasiado blanca y unas extrañas sombras violetas en sus ojos.

-Soy Orochimaru su abogado. - Exclamó con la voz áspera y su mirada daba temor pero ellos no se atemorizaron por esto, más bien conocían al pelinegro a la perfección, era uno de los comprados por su padre. Deidara se reían internamente, las cosas iban muy bien.

-Me gustaría hablar con mis clientes a solas. - Dictó el piel de víbora, Sasuke desconfiaba completamente del tipo, su instinto le decía que eso estaba mal, que debía buscar otro abogado. Pero ya habían asignado a ese tipo y ahora no podía hacer nada, solo mantenerlos vigilados.

-Hmp... - Sin más él y Kakashi, salieron del lugar. Sasuke estaba tenso y la desconfianza crecía en su interior, por lo que decidió mantener los micrófonos encendidos para escuchar lo que decían a pesar de que Orochimaru había pedido apagarlos. Por el gran vidrio podía ver como el pelinegro se sentaba enfrente de los tres.

-Bueno. - Había comenzado el pelinegro, Sasuke vio el pequeño vistazo que había hechado Orochimaru al gran espejo, por dentro era un espejo para evitar que los criminales vieran a los demás policías que estaban afuera, analizando las respuestas y movimientos. Arrugó el entrecejo y achicó sus ojos, la desconfianza crecía.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- Cuestionó el peliplateado, desde que el azabache había visto al "abogado", su aura de desconfianza y alerta estaban al cien por cien y él podía sentirla.

-Hmp... - Emitió asiento un movimiento con la cabeza señalando el interior donde estaban los criminales y el abogado. - Hay que estar atentos. - Sin mas decidió prestar suma atención al diálogo que había adentro.

.

.

-Su derechos siguen en pie... estaremos bien aunque el proceso tardará un poco... no digan nada, ninguna declaración yo me haré cargo de lo demás, al fin y al cabo mi deber es defenderlos. - Había dialogado de manera clave el pelinegro, con una sonrisa pertubadora en su rostro, algo que los tres en un asentimiento de cabeza habian captado a la perfección.

_Uno: las cosas seguían su rumbo apesar de que ellos estaban ahí_

_Dos: irían a liberarlos pero tomaría algo de tiempo_

_Tres: Orochimaru estaba ahí para que los policías no aprovecharán su poder y ellos pudieran seguir el plan. _

Sasuke seguía parado observando cada detalle y escuchando todo cautelosamente, sabía que estaba rompiendo cierta ley al chismear lo que el abogado y los tres criminales hablaban.

Pero sentía un sentimiento turbio, algo le gritaba que esos ineptos tenían a todo el mundo a su pies, hablaban y actuaban como si dentro de unos días fueran a volver a la calle y eso le molestaba, ellos estaban tan tranquilos, él también actuaba asi pero por dentro tenia ganas de azotar a cada uno para poder quitarles la verdad y ubicar a los principales líderes de sus crímenes, entre ellos detener a Cerezos en Lágrimas.

-La manera en que habla. - Murmuró Kakashi con voz ronca, Sasuke lo miro y lo vio totalmente centrado tal y como él había estado hace unos segundos. Tan solo asintió, eso también, las pocas palabras que había dado Orochimaru parecían camuflar otras.

Pero solo tenían esas pequeñas sospechas que al final solo eran eso sospechas.

.

.

.

-Bien Orochimaru, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? - Inquirio el rubio camuflando las palabras verdaderas en esa simple pregunta.

Eran como si tuvieran su propio idioma y ellos tres en conjunto con Sakura habían sido entrenados para dialogar en doble sentido.

-Considerando la situación y conociendo ya su historial, lo que deben hacer es declararse culpables sin negociación alguna, ya que con sus infinitos crímenes no hay muchas negociaciones. - Bufo y con una mina sonrisa prosiguió, otra doble intención. - Al final cualquier negociación llevaría a lo mismo, ir a juicio oral y terminar siendo trasladados. - Finalizó, con una mano retiro un mechón de su pelo y miró de reojo el vidrio. Él sabía que ellos estaban ahí atentos a sus movimientos.

-Hm, ¿declararnos culpables?... ¿acaso estas loco?... - Objeto falsamente el rubio con una voz bastante chillona, moviendo su cabeza en negación.

-Lo lamento pero ningún abogado quiere defenderlos y yo no tengo muchas opciones que ofrecerles a ustedes. La realidad es esa, han cometido crímenes enormes, miles de asesinatos, han roto la ley. Lo mejor es negarse a dar declaraciones y solo declararse culpables y serán trasladados ¿entienden a donde voy?... - Pregunto eficaz el pelinegro, claro que lo habían entendido, ellos ya habían captado el plan.

Gaara se sentía ansioso, ya sabia cual era el plan, la idea era simple pero tenían que tener el máximo cuidado, cualquier palabra o gesto lo revelaría, sabían que esos agentes eran especiales y pisaban sus talones todo el tiempo. No los conocía, no sabia nada de ellos y eso le molestaba, él sabía el nombre y apellido de todos los agentes pero esos agentes especiales no estaban en su lista. Se sentía atrapado pero debía conservarse y mantener la tranquilidad. Si las cosas salían bien, saldrían de ahí en cuando se hiciera el traslado, esa era la idea.

Cuando los policías pensarán que serian trasladados a las mejores celdas para condenarlos de por vida, ese serían el momento en que ellos serían liberados de ese supuesto futuro que los policías esperaban para ellos. Sasori simplemente se mantenía al margen, paciente, esperando que todo lo dicho sea verdad y pudieran salir pronto.

.

.

.

-¿Declararse culpables?...- Atinó Kakashi sin entender el asunto, no comprendía, se suponía que el abogado debía buscar lo mejor para sus clientes y tratar de encontrar la negociación que los beneficiará a ellos. -Deberían cooperar... - Susurro sin salir de su pequeño asombro.

-Infeliz... - Kakashi observó como Sasuke apretaba los dientes y los puños con fuerza, podia ver la ira acumulada en el rostro de Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucede?... -

-Aumenta la seguridad y busca cualquier abogado que quiera representar a estos tres. No permitiré que escapen. - Escupió Sasuke con frialdad.

.

.

.

.

-Niisan espera por mi... yo... yo iré por ti. - Susurro Sakura mirando las estrellas, preparó su rifle guardándolo, esa noche tenía que acabar con muchas vidas. Pero eso no le importaba, solo le importaba su hermano.

Subió al auto y arranco directo a la primer dirección que tenia, donde debía cometer el primer asesinato. Tenia diez víctimas esa noche, no sentía dolor o remordimientos ni la ira que siempre sentía, no, solo quería acabar con eso y esperar a que la parte principal del plan se cumpliera y entonces ella entraría en marchar a liberar a Gaara y sus primos.

Observo la dirección de la primer victima era como a unos veinte minutos en auto, bufo con molestia y apretó el acelerador. No se había puesto a leer los informes de cada víctima, ni los nombres y tampoco quería saber. Solo sabia la dirección y nada mas. Cuando llegará vería la foto que tenia el informe para identificar a la víctima.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sakura sentía una fuerza mayor controlando su cuerpo. Sin sentimientos, sin corazón solo una mente cerrada para captar las órdenes, volvía a ser el maniquí que su padre quería que fuera.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capítulo**

.

.

.

Hola, bueno hay muchas cosas aún por explicar pero se irán dando más adelante... ^^ primero como verán chanchan revele el pasado de Saku y la razón -parte de ella- por lo que se cometen los "homicidios".

No hubo mucho SasuSaku ! Lo sé! Pero habrá más pero por el momento esta el hecho del "Plan", Sakura como leyeron volvió a su faceta de ser un Maniquí sin sentimientos.

Mmmm el próximo capítulo sera ... shit aún no sé como sera xD ja ja ja ja solo sé que se redactará sobre Sakura y las diez víctimas. Esa es la pequeña pista que les doy... y cada vez estamos más cerca del Lemmon(? ...

Ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado me ando sintiendo muy mal y hace unos días atras tuve bronquitis y bueno escribí lo que podía. n...n

Lamento si hay faltas ortográficas, no tuve tiempo de corregirlo completamente ;-; ! Sin más me voy y nos leemos el próximo domingo.

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Séptimo Capítulo: Amando al Enemigo. **

.

.

.

.

Conducía con velocidad... Estaba impaciente y necesitaba urgente terminar con todo eso, podía ver claramente el auto de Shino atrás de ella, vigilandola. Y eso la molestaba quería deshacerse de él pero sabía que no podía.

Llego a la casa de la octava víctima, miro el informe para ver la fotografía y distinguió a una pelirroja de ojos de igual color con gafas. Sin observar nada más que para ella era innecesario, entro cuidadosamente a la casa del frente a la de la mujer.

Entro siligiosamente por la ventana, la casa estaba a oscuras y no observó a nadie a su alrededor. Quitó el rifle de su estuche camuflador y lo preparó.

Por el lente del mismo rifle pudo observar a la mujer en pijamas con un vaso de agua. Apunto para poder dispararle y poder retirarse lo más rápido posible pero de la nada la mujer comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro dificultado la puntería de Sakura... En un momento a otro la pelirroja desapareció por la cocina, Sakura chasqueo la lengua inconforme y molesta. Arrugó el entrecejo, aspiro el aire en busca de paciencia y cuando retomó la vista por el lente. La pelirroja volvió a aparecer.

Apunto una vez y sin ni siquiera respirar, gatillo. Dándole entre ceja y ceja la bala, bufo molesta, le había salido mal, ella siempre apuntaba el corazón pero esa mujer la había hecho enfadar con su caminata inquietante. Escuchó pasos por las escaleras, por lo que salió rápidamente por la ventana de la que había entrado.

Una vez afuera, asegurándose que no había "testigos" solo Shino, camino con elegancia y con una faceta de soy un bloque de hielo hasta su auto.

.

.

Observó la novena víctima, otra mujer. Resoplo ¿Qué no había hombres?, ignoro la pregunta en su cabeza y salió disparada a esa dirección, por suerte no era muy lejos. Solo cinco minutos y estuvo enfrente del gran edificio.

_Genial_. _Un puto edificio de veinte pisos._

Camino con su estuche en mano hacia el bloque de edificio que estaba al lado. Ni de loca entraba a la casa de su víctima a matarla, no permitiría que ella ni nadie la viera.

Toco varios botones del portón y con un -pizzas- logró que le abrieran la puerta. Se adentro y subió hasta la terraza, abrió el estuche sacando su rifle y lo preparó. Tomo su celular y llamo a Shino.

– Has algo bueno y llama a la mujer... Dile que alguien la espera en la terraza. — exclamó secamente, sin esperar respuesta colgó.

Diez minutos más tarde una rubia de ojos ámbar se apareció en la terraza del edificio del frente al que estaba Sakura. Sin esperar más apunto, tuvo que disparar directamente en su cabeza ya que la terraza del edificio en donde se encontraba la mujer era un piso más abajo.

Vio como la rubia caía de golpe al piso, con la sangre saliendo de su cráneo. Una muerte instantánea. Sin un aspiro de sentimiento salió del lugar.

Bajo por el ascensor y al llegar abajo volvió a apretar todos los botones del timbre hasta que uno, le permitió abrir la puerta y salir.

Sí la gente era aveces demasiado estúpida.

Se acercó hasta el auto de Shino. —Encargate de borrar todo lo que hay en las cámaras. Ya sabés. — con un asentimiento por parte de él, se dirigió a su auto.

Tomo el último fichero, buscando la dirección. La foto se encontraba atrás del papel por la que no la vio. Con la dirección que era lo único que necesitaba por el momento, arrancó, tenía media hora de viaje.

.

.

.

.

—Sasuke hemos buscado a muchos abogados pero todos se niegan. — exclamó Juugo, la expresión de Sasuke se endureció. —Vendrán por ellos... — Sasuke asintió, sí estaba seguro que todo esto era para poder liberarlos.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera un abogado que se atreviera a defender a esos estúpidos y poder ayudarlos a que declaren?, suspiro, se pasó la mano por la cabeza en busca de paciencia, estaba agotado y solo había pasado una noche.

—El Estado les brindó a Orochimaru y también él se ofreció. — Murmuró el pelinaranja. Sasuke asintió distraído, ya no había manera de encontrar otro abogado. —Seguro que la persona que se encarga de darle las órdenes esta asustando a todos. Hasta la misma autora de Cerezos esta detrás de esto. — aseguró Juugo, sabía que estaban en una gran conspiración y que no estaban seguros ni ellos mismos.

—Juugo... ¿investigaste a fondo todo lo que los relaciona y sus expedientes...? — Juugo asentia a cada pregunta de Sasuke, por lo que el azabache suspiro de frustración.

—Tienen vidas completamente normales fuera de su vida como asesinos, estudiaron como cualquier persona. Cada uno tiene una especialización pero los tres son huérfanos. — aclaro el grandote tratando el mismo de buscar algo que los relacionen, de pronto un pequeño detalle vino a su mente. —Pero... — Sasuke levanto la cabeza con algo de esperanza en su ojos. —¿Te acuerdas cuando tú me encontraste prácticamente con la cabeza dentro del monitor? — Sasuke asintió sin paciencia, queria que valla al grano. Juugo entendió el mensaje por lo que resumió. —La matrícula de Gaara no estaba a su nombre si no de un tal Kazashi Hareshi Fuji. —Resumió con velocidad al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sasuke supo a que era lo que estaba pensando. —Estuve buscando información y él es el padre de esa chica que nombraste el otro día, ella y un niño más. —

Sasuke sentía que estaba adentro de una burbuja de presión que en cualquier momento estallaria. De la nada pequeños frangmentos intentaron unirse formando una sola palabra, si había relación solo con ellos y también las actitudes de Sakura.

—Ella es Cerezos en Lágrimas. — susurro inaudible que Juugo no alcanzó a escucharlo. Sasuke comenzó a recordar los pequeños momentos, ido casi perdido. Desde que la había conocido, su manera de ser con Niam, con Itachi hasta con él. Era muy buena demasiado dulce, era imposible que una persona como ella fuera un asesino.

Comenzó a girar su cabeza, negando y negando, murmurando —No... No... No... — sintió la mano de Juugo en su hombro. —Tranquilo... — y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no fue Sasuke quien calmo a Juugo si no al revés. Lo que el azabache internamente agradeció.

Despejó su cabeza, no definitivamente Sakura no era una asesina. Que su padre este involucrado con Gaara no significa que ella también. Sonrió suavemente Sakura nunca lastimaria a nadie.

—Juugo llama al tipo vamos a interrogarlo. E investigalo a él y a su abogado. —

.

.

.

.

Llego a la última casa, la última víctima. Se sintió aliviada de que fuera el último estaba cansada de ir de un lado a otro. Apuntar y disparar.

La casa era muy grande y bastante lujosa, resoplo en negación. _Gente_ _rica_. Ella detestaba ese tipo de cosas. Miro la casa del frente y una pequeña alegría la inundó a ver que era un casa vacía que estaba en venta. Mejor así no tendría que estar alerta. Tomo la carpeta buscando la imagen de la víctima, al verla sintió que su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo.

En la foto se observaba a un niño de entre ocho y nueve años, de ojos negros con pequeñas líneas curvadas debajo de cada ojo, pelo oscuro. Mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, una muy cálida una que ella conocía muy bien.

De pronto sintio que el espacio que había en el auto se reducía y comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Respirando con dificultad y tomando sus cabeza con las manos, estaba muy cerca de tener una crisis. Escuchó el ruido de la ventana del auto, era Shino, que con la mano le pedía que bajará el vidrio. Inhalo y bajo el vidrio restaurando su faceta de hielo.

—¿Por qué estás tardando tanto? — cuestionó el susodicho. –Hay cámaras por todas partes. — respondió tratando de buscar una manera de salir de ahí sin tener que lastimar a nadie.

—No te preocupes ya me encargue. Ya estábamos al tanto de eso. No pierdas tiempo y has tu trabajo. — sin más regreso con paso lento a su vehículo. Sakura comenzó a morder sus uñas como una histérica en busca de una solución.

Apretó con fuerza el volante, en busca de una pequeña idea pero nada apareció. Tal vez si lo hacía rápido ya no le dolería. Tomo el estuche y salió directo a la casa de enfrente para ocultarse adentro. Cuando ingreso tomo posición en la ventana y con el lente comenzó a buscar a Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Estaba recorriendo el sector que no le correspondía pero necesitaba filtrar información. Orochimaru le había dicho que todo estaba progresando bien pero que estaban sospechando y estaban siendo completamente vigilados por lo tanto debía tener mucho cuidado.

Su tarea principal era tratar de descubrir todo lo que los agentes estaban haciendo, desde sus investigaciones hasta vigilar las cámaras de seguridad del piso en donde ellos se encontraban y hasta las cámaras de donde se llevaban acabo los interrogatorios y las celdas de cada criminal.

Pero ahora le habían pedido que hiciera una entrada desde el sistema del jefe al sistema de los agentes. Para que lo que ella veía y controlaba, él jefe lo supiera directamente. Pero para eso necesitaba insertar un pequeño virus mediante pendrive directamente a la computadora central de los agentes.

Camino con disimulo al tercer piso, entro con la misma actitud, fingiendo.

—Oye... — del susto se sobresalto y por impulso llevo sus manos al pecho. Escuchó una suave risita. Se dio vuelta y vio al causante de su pequeño susto. —Lamento asustarte, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo...— se acercó hasta ella y tendió su mano en forma de saludo. Ella simplemente se quedó inmóvil por lo que él bajo la mano sin entender lo que le pasaba a ella.

Ella se sentía cautivada nunca había visto a un chico como él tan lindo. Sus ojos brillaban como safiros y su sonrisa era impecable, trasmitia tanta paz, tanta confianza. Era un ser totalmente hermoso. Salió de su burbuja de amor cuando vio que él le movía las manos en su cara. Un gran sonrojo surco su cara.

—Houston llamando a chica de ojos raros... dattebayo. — cantaba el rubio de manera pausada.

—¿Ojos raros? — fue lo único que salió de su boca, con desconcierto y desilusión.

Naruto dejo de mover las manos y las puso detrás de su cabeza para reír con algo de nerviosismo. —Ay perdón pero no me has dicho tu nombre dattebayo. —murmuró rascándose la cabeza, la miro y ella asintió casi como un robot.

—Me-me... Lla-llamo Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga. — exclamó entre tartamudeo para al final tomar más confianza al decir su nombre y apellido sin travarse. Se sorprendió a si misma a darse cuenta que había tartamudeado, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Ese chico le ponía los pelos de punta, sintió su cara muy caliente.

—Bueno Hinata-chan... ¿qué te trae por aquí?... Este piso es algo privado creo que no deberías estar aquí dattebayo. — Hinata automáticamente asintió sin decir una palabra, Naruto la miraba como si ella fuera un ser muy bonito aunque ella interpretaba esa mirada como si estuviera mirando a un alienígena.

Estaba por marcharse ante un desconcertado Naruto que la miraba interrogante, pero ella se sentía muy cohibida delante de él. Pero al darse la vuelta se acordó de la misión que tenía. Si no cumplía sabía que estaba muerta.

—Na-na-naruto-kun... — ok estaba tartamudeando demasiado si seguía así él no la entendería. Carraspeo y volvió a intentarlo. —Naruto-kun... ¿podrías ayudarme?... — exclamó con confianza sintiéndose feliz de poder hablar como persona a normal enfrente de él. —Claro... Me gustan las chicas raras como tú... dattebayo. — correspondió afirmativo el rubio con una gran sonría. Que hizo que el corazón de ella latiera con fuerza.

.

.

.

.

Observó por el lente buscando al pequeño, como ya era más de medianoche. Lo más seguro es que estuviera durmiendo, su celular vibro haciendo que se sobresaltara y que la concentración desapareciera por un instante. Busco y observó un mensaje de Shino.

"Voy a crear una distracción para que el niño se levante."

Ellos tenían todo preparado y su orden era solo matarlos. Ellos se encargaban de lo demás, su trabajo era solo arrebatar la vida de los inocentes. Mientras que ellos ocultaban toda evidencia. Miro el techo en busca de paz y volvió la mirada al lente, tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Apunto al segundo piso donde la ventana estaba extrañamente abierta y las puertas de la ventana rotas casi al punto de caer , seguro también era obra de ellos para que ella pudiera logra su objetivo. Trago la saliva que se le estaba amontonando en la boca con pesadez, y lo vio.

Itachi se levantó somnoliento a cerrar las ventanas, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaban las puertas para cerrarlas si no que estaban rotas. Una lucesita roja estaba apuntando su pecho, justo en su corazón. Pero de la nada esa luz se movió hacia la pared donde se sintió el impacto de una bala.

El niño estaba inmóvil y el terror corría por sus pequeño cuerpo, temblaba y sentía que le era muy difícil respirar. Unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con salirse de sus ojos. Sakura por su lado se encontraba igual, al apuntar a Itachi sintió que estaba a punto de matar a su hermano Niam. En los ojos del moreno vio los ojos de su bebé y sintió una onda de sentimientos enfrentados en su cuerpo. A su mente la imagen de Niam la hacia volver a ser la misma niña de quince años que no mataba ni una mosca. Volvía a ser alguien real y dejaba al maniquí de nuevo atras.

Se sentó con brusquedad en el piso y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar... Una y otra vez hasta que sintió que sus manos dejaban de temblar, no podía matar a Itachi. No, no ese niño representaba tanto para ella como lo hacía Niam. Ese niño ya era parte de ella, se había ganado un gran espacio en su corazón, era como su segundo bebé.

Tapó su cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, prácticamente desahogarce, se había dejado corromper por su padre otra vez transformándose en ese monstruo de maniquí sin vida. Había matado a nueve personas sin importale nada y había estado a punto de matar a un niño que adoraba que casi amaba como a Niam.

Apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas en posición fetal y abrazo sus piernas mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Sintió su celular vibrar pero lo ignoro, pero eso también la saco de su desahogo.

Miro por el lente y vio que Itachi había corrido hasta abajo donde se oculto detrás de las escaleras. Se sintió segura como si ella estuviera ahí con él. Seguro llamaría a Sasuke.

Tomo su rifle y lo guardo en el estuche, saliendo rápidamente de la casa para meterse a su auto y comenzar a andar hasta las rutas con precipicio. Se aseguró de que Shino la siguiera, para proteger a Itachi, debía deshacerse de Shino o él informaría a su padre. Ya sabía de que manera podía dejarlo fuera de juego.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba leyendo los papeles que había mandado el Interpool otorgándoles permiso absoluto para atrapar a los criminales y exigiendo información, la agencia de Jiraya no sólo era una agencia de ley y contra ley, ellos tenían un contrato con el Interpool, todo lo que estaba fuera del alcance de ellos, la agencia de Jiraya se encargaba de solucionar todo, bueno en realidad lo hacían él y su equipo.

Sasuke había hablado con ellos desde que se interesó en el caso de que lo dejarán en manos de él y su equipo. Nadie se había negado lo que le parecío genial pero lo raro había sido que ellos nunca prestaron atención al caso, lo ignoraron por completo y eso se le hacía muy raro.

En su cabeza se formuló la pregunta, ¿tanto poder tenía el líder de las temporadas que ni el Interpool se había metido?... ¿acaso él lograría poder atraparlos sin resultar asesinado?... Muchas preguntas surcaban su cabeza, muchas dudas. Algo en su interior se removió incómodo y ¿sí no era él a quien lastimaran?... Esa pregunta le dio un mal presentimiento y un pequeño miedo lo inundó. Su celular comenzó a sonar, estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, observó como Suigetzu se reía de lo que el llamaba deplorable estado. Lo ignoro y atendió la llamada, sin ver el remitente.

"—Nissan... —" escuchó del otro lado del auricular,a voz de Itachi se oía desesperante y podía oír sollozos. Se enderezo y su corazón se apretujo, ese sentimiento de miedo se extendió.

"—¿Qué sucede Itachi? —" contesto casi igual de desesperado que su hermano. Los demás presente lo miraron con preocupación.

"—Intentaron matarme... —" respondió con dificultad el pequeño. Sasuke sintió que su última pregunta había sido contestada, no iba a ser él. Serían aquellos a quien él amará.

"—Voy para allá, escondete. No salgas por nada y has silencio. ¿Chiyo no está contigo? —" hablo tan rápido que pensó que tal vez no le había entendido, estaba alarmado y muy asustado, aunque no quería demostrarlo. Tomo sus cosas y lo demás estaban por seguirle pero se detuvo haciendo que ellos también lo hicieran.

"—Estoy escondido en la habitación bajo las escaleras, Chiyo estaba en la sala pero no sé si viva o muerta. — " susurraba con temor hasta de las paredes.

"—De acuerdo quédate ahí llegaré en minutos. No cortes. —" ordenó a lo que Itachi emitió un pequeño sí. Se dio vuelta y vio a sus compañeros tan pálidos y en espera a que él les dijera algo. —Atacaron a Itachi, vallan con sus familiares. Seguro él no fue el único. — con eso último salió corriendo hasta su auto, donde a toda velocidad marcho hasta su casa.

.

.

Los demás vieron como Sasuke se había marchado casi volando, salieron de la impresión y cada uno tomo su celular llamando a sus parientes. Kakashi que entraba los vio a todos que se apresuraban y estaban casi listos para irse. Pensando que tal vez había encontrado algo más los detuvo cuando ellos se disponían a salir.

—Oí Kakashi mueve tu trasero, dattebayo... Shion no me contesta. — grito Naruto al mismo tiempo que pasaba por al lado de Kakashi y salía corriendo. Suigetzu hizo lo mismo gritando — A mi Karin tampoco. — Kakashi no entendía, ¿qué carajos les pasaba?. Juugo tambien estaba desesperado su madre tampoco le atendía y eso le preocupaba.

—Están atacandonos, debería fijarse sus seres queridos y los de Yamato. Yo me haré cargo de avisarle a Jiraya. — y con eso se marcho, ahora entendía la desesperación de ellos. Salió corriendo olvidándose de Yamato.

_Rin... Obito... _

.

.

.

.

Estaba conduciendo con cuidado estaba en una gran precipicio y ese no sería el lugar de su muerte. Sería el de alguien más.

Disminuyó la velocidad, saliendose del carril y parando el auto lo más cerca de lo que era el precipicio de arriba. Shino hizo lo mismo. Sakura chasqueo la lengua no esperaba que hiciera lo mismo, pero bueno. Salió del auto y vio que Shino, bajaba también del suyo.

—¿Qué hacemos acá? — cuestionó con indiferencia, acomodándose sus gafas negras.

—Mi padre me dio una orden. — mintió y sin previo aviso, apretando con fuerza el puño, mando un certero golpe en la cara del pelinegro, haciendo romper sus gafas. Aprovecho el desconcierto de este y con la parte de la muñeca de atras, golpeó su nariz rompiéndole el tabique.

Shino que desorientado seguía de pie, intento darle un golpe el cual Sakura esquivo con facilidad. De un rápido movimiento Sakura le dio una patada experta y con mucha fuerza en el pecho. Haciéndolo caer y perder la conciencia. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido.

—Tal vez no soy nadie para arrebatar tu vida, pero o eras tú o mi familia. — murmuró a pesar de todo Shino había sido también un asesino a sangre fría por lo que su pérfida no le afecto. Arrastró el cuerpo un poco lejos del auto del susodicho.

Ato su cabello en un rodete y con los guantes aún puestos, subió al auto. Dejándolo solo aún metro de distancia del precipicio. Bajo con cuidado del otro lado de la puerta y fue hasta el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro. Lo tomo de los brazos arrastrandolo hasta situarlo dentro del auto. Lo dejo en el lado del piloto y ella se sentó del lado del copiloto, con su pie apretó el acelerador y cuando el auto estaba por caer, Sakura se tiro hacia el asfalto, rodó un poco y luego con sus manos y pies detuvo su giro, quedando situada perfectamente sin un rasguño en el medio de la calle.

Una traviesa sonrisa de le escapó cuando escuchó el estalló del auto. Se levantó y miro el cielo, ahora tenía otro demonio que la seguiría pero como siempre lo ignoraria.

Matar a Shino era la única manera de que su padre no se esterara de que Itachi no había sido asesinado, aparte Shino era la mano derecha de su padre y como su padre era un completo ignorante con los sistemas de informática, tardaría mucho tiempo en descubrir a Sasuke y los demás.

Ahora lo importante era ir a su casa y borrar todos los archivos de los agentes. Borrar cada archiveros de las víctimas que ya estaban organizadas para ser asesinadas. Eso le daría tiempo y tranquilidad. O eso pensaba.

.

.

.

.

"—Itachi sigues ahí ¿no?... Dime que ¿estas bien? — pregunto al borde del colapso, manejaba lo más rápido que podía, estaba rompiendo todas las leyes de tránsito. Pero le importaba una mierda.

—Aquí estoy Nissan... Voy... voy a salir. — semi tartamudeo. Sasuke se alteró y le grito un rotundo no. Itachi se sobresalto y asintió afirmando varias veces sin responder. Sasuke estaba a unas cuadras, como era de madrugada no había casi nadie en las calles lo que facilitó su llegada.

Visualizo su casa y pudo ver las puertas de la ventana de la habitación de Itachi rotas una en el suelo y otra colgando. Itachi le había dicho que había escuchado un sonido muy fuerte pero no sabía de donde venía, tal vez había sido eso.

Aparco con brusquedad y escucho gritos de una mujer. Chiyo.

—¡¿Itachi!? — gritaba con fuerza la mujer, buscando al pequeño. Itachi salió con cuidado de la habitación debajo de la escalera y en ese mismo momento Sasuke entraba con su arma en sus manos por la puerta.

Por impulso Itachi salió corriendo hacia su hermano, Sasuke se agachó y lo tomo alzandolo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Sintió unas lágrimas en su cuello y le dieron ganas de llorar, acumulándose la gotita de agua en su lagrimal. Chiyo bajo las escaleras y cuando los vio, se extraño pero al mismo tiempo se alegro. La escena le parecío completamente tierna, surcando una sonrisa sincera. Pero se borro al recordar cuando había subido a la habitación del niño para ver como dormía y se encontró con la ventana abruptamente abierta y rota. Y sin Itachi en su cama, por lo que se desesperó.

Continuo bajando las escaleras más seria. Pero no se atrevió a romper el momento de ellos dos.

Itachi seguía abrazado a Sasuke fuertemente ahogando pequeños sollozos, tratando de calmarse, se sentía a salvo con su hermano ahí. Nunca se había asustado tanto, a ver rozado la muerte, había hecho que casi la agarrará un paro cardíaco. Sintió las manos de su hermano en su espalda apretandolo con fuerza, él también se había asustado.

Se separó un poco de él para mirar su cara, Sasuke también despegó su cara del pequeño cuello y hombro del niño. Itachi sonrío con rastros de lágrimas en sus pómulos, una sonrisa que lleno por completo a Sasuke, haciendo que el también sonreirá.

—Llegaste. — Murmuró Itachi a lo que Sasuke sonrío sinceramente. —Siempre llegaré. —

Sasuke bajo al pequeño al piso, vio a Chiyo y le hizo señas para que se acercará.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunto ella asintió y se acercó a Itachi para abrazarlo a lo que el niño correspondió gustoso. —Bien, vallan al auto, revisaré la casa. — Murmuró preparando su arma, ellos siguieron sus ordenes y se marcharon al auto.

Sasuke comenzó a revisar la casa aunque sabía que no había nadie, subió a la habitación de Itachi y vio la perforación de una bala en la pared.

Observó las cámaras y se dirigió a su cuarto donde se dio cuenta que las cámaras estaban apagadas.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y resoplo, eso solo había sido _una advertencia. _

.

.

.

.

Llego a su casa y una vez de desactivar y volver a activar el sistema de seguridad fue directo a la habitación donde tenía todo las computadoras y entro al sistema que usaba Shino. Hace mucho había pinchado el sistema para poder vigilar a su padre mediante las cámaras de seguridad, eso lo habia hecho cuando aún vivía en la mansión con Niam.

Le extraño no ver a su padre en el despacho del santuario no, no lo encontraba. Pero después recordó que a esa horas de la madrugada su padre o dormía o estaba en la habitación de exterminio. Las misma en donde habían tenido a Ino.

Se acordó de ella y suspiro, Ino trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Tsunade-sama, le habla y la iba a visitar sin recordar lo que había pasado esa noche en que se condenó por salvarle la vida.

Dejo de torturarse con los recuerdos y dirigió su vista al monitor, ella sabía mucho de informática algo que agradecía. Busco los ficheros de información de los agentes, de las personas y los eliminó.

Tardaría cinco minutos en borrarse los archivos, estaba tentada a borrar todo. Desde la información de las víctimas pasadas desde la información de cada asesinato, como también borrar los datos de los policías, políticos, abogados todos aquellos que eran corruptos. Pero eso era evidencia tal vez algún día podría usarlo en contra de Kizashi.

La eliminación se completo y suspiró con alivio, una sonrisa sincera apareció. Tal vez lo que hacia no la salvaba de sus pecados pero si los salvaba a Sasuke e Itachi.

Con una última mirada a las cámaras sin encontrar nada y tomo el celular con el que se comunica con su padre y le mando un mensaje informándole que ya había terminado su trabajo. No espero contestación y se tiro en su cama, se lamento no tener a Niam en su casa pero era mejor que estuviera en lo de Tsunade.

Cerró sus ojos con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, se sentía totalmente feliz. Sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo pensando en Niam, Itachi y Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke no había dormido en toda la noche, Itachi se había acostado en su cama y dormía plácidamente. Él se había encargado de tomar las puertas de la ventanas y colocarlas adentro de la habitación, había colocado las cortinas para que no filtrara nada adentro entre ellos la vista de "alguien" al cuarto de Itachi. No se sentía nada seguro.

Se había tomado toda la noche para restaurar el sistema de las cámaras y planteó un nuevo sistema de seguridad. Y bloqueo con más seguridad su propio sistema para que nadie más pudiera pincharlo.

Después de todo eso se había quedado como idiota observando a su hermano dormir abrazado a una almohada. Había mandando a Chiyo a dormir a una habitación de huéspedes.

A pesar de todo se sentía aliviado, había llamado a Naruto y este le contó que su prima Shion había sido encontrada en la terraza con una bala atravesando su cabeza. Aún recordaba las voz ahogada y los sollozos de su mejor amigo se imagino que él podría estar en una situación igual si la bala hubiese dado en la cabeza de Itachi.

Negó con la cabeza y expulsó esa idea de su mente, quería ir a ver a Naruto y estar con él, apoyarlo en este momento pero tenía miedo que al irse Itachi pudiera ser atacado y esta vez no contaría con tanta suerte.

También había llamado a Juugo pero este no contesto, llamo a Suigetzu y este con enojo e insultos le dijo que habían matado a su novia Karin y luego quebró en llanto a mitad del relato. Otra punzada de dolor lo acumuló, seguro los demás habían corrido la misma suerte.

Todos habían muerto, la duda carcomia su cabeza... ¿por qué a él no le habían arrebato a su ser más querido?... Internamente se alegro, la bala estaba en la pared, podría haberse equivocado. ¿Pero cómo si todo parecía tan planificado?

—¿Qué te detuvo Cerezos en Lágrimas? — susurro para si mismo, miro una vez más a Itachi y tal vez pensó que como Itachi era un niño tal vez esa era la razón. —Después de todo tienen corazón —

Suspiro las cosas se atrasarian mucho, si su equipo había perdido a aquellos que amaban por culpa de este caso, podrían hasta abandonarlo. Y no los culparia, lo sentiría mucho pero si ellos se iban, él también. Tenía una personita muy importante que proteger.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se despertó cuando escuchó su celular sonando una linda melodía. Se levantó con pesadez y palmo su pecho, encontrando su celular personal guardado en el arco de su corpiño. Lo saco y aun somnoliento, contesto.

"—Diga. —" murmuro con muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo.

"—Sakura... —" se escuchó del otro lado, un voz suave y al mismo tiempo grave, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no pensaba que él la llamaría, se sentó de golpe y contesto.

"—¿Sasuke-kun?... ¿qué sucede? — pregunto olvidando por completo lo sucedido en la madrugada.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa?... Itachi quiere ver a Niam y a ti. — murmuro, Sakura tenía que esforzarse para escucharlo bien. Su voz sonaba tan cansada. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo respondió efusiva.

—Claro que pueden venir, Niam esta en casa de Tsunade pero puedo ir a buscarlo y nos encontramos en mi casa. — atino se sentía emocionada con tenerlos a ellos en su casa, tal vez no era tan buena idea pero ella quería compartir con ellos otra vez, tener otro hermoso recuerdo.

—De acuerdo, dame tu dirección y estaremos en veinte minutos. — susurro aún menos audible, Sakura tuvo que activar el altavoz para escucharlo bien. Sonaba tan ido, le dio su dirección de su casa y se despidió.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de la madrugada, todo el daño que había causado en una noche. La voz de Sasuke, su voz trasmitia el dolor que sentía, eso caló profundo su alma y se dio cuenta que no había hecho nada bueno.

Sasuke estaba sufriendo mucho por su culpa y seguro que otros también. Estuvo muy cerca de matar a Itachi y eso le rompía el corazón, no merecía vivir, no merecía nada. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas mientras apretaba con fuerza el acolchado de la cama.

Era un maldito demonio arrebatador de vidas, hacia sufrir a aquellos que no se lo merecían, tomaba vidas inocente convirtiéndose en el verdugo.

Se colocó en posición fetal apretando esta vez sus piernas mientras hundía más y más su cabeza entre ellas con las lágrimas formando ríos. Ella sentía el dolor de ellos y su alma gritaba.

.

.

.

.

—¿Estás listo? — pregunto Sasuke a Itachi este asintió con emoción y se colocó su mochila.

—Listo para visitar a la familia. — exclamó completamente feliz sin rastro de lágrimas ni nada, como si lo de anoche hubiera sido un sueño. Y si Itachi lo pensaba, Sasuke no sería quien le diría que había sido real.

Sonrío a pesar de que su semblante era el de un zombie, tenía pensado ir a ver a Naruto a todos pero prefirió llamarlos y decirles que estaría con Itachi. No tenía la confianza suficiente como para volver a dejarlo solo.

Subieron al auto y marcharon al lugar, Chiyo de quedaría en su casa con un patrullero vigilando toda la zona y en especial su casa.

Había llamado a Sakura, para visitarla a ella y a Niam, Itachi le había dicho que quería verlos y él no se negó. Tal vez estar con ellos le hiciera olvidar todo lo sucedido y se despejará por un rato, permitirse una vida no tan complicada como siempre o en todo caso una vida normal.

Conducía con tranquilidad, se había acordado de la charla que había tenido con Juugo. Donde había pensado que ella era Cerezos pero lo descartó enseguida, ella era incapaz de hacer maldad al mundo, era todo un ángel. Por poco que la conocía tenía una gran confianza hacia ella si algún día ella decidiera traicionarlo, sería imperdonable para él.

Pero ella nunca sería capaz de ello, ella era tan perfecta. Sonrió y sintió una calidez en su pecho, ella era todo lo contrario a él y eso lo complementaba.

—Nissan sonríes más de la cuenta. ¿Tanto amas a Sakura-onechan? — pregunto ingenuo el azabache menor desde el asiento de atras, un sonrojo no muy detectable mancho sus mejillas.

—Callate ototo. — murmuró apretando los labios y el pequeño sonrojo desvaneció pero una nueva sonrisa surco sus labios e Itachi lo secundo sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

Había ido a buscar a Niam, el pequeño la había recibido con un gran abrazo de oso como él le llamaba. Tsunade le había dicho que se quedara a charlar ya que había visto en las noticias los asesinatos que habían ocurrido. Sakura se negó.

—_En otro momento, Tsunade-sama por favor... — susurró cabizbaja. Tsunade solo asintió sin querer discutir más. _

Después había conducido con un Niam muy efusivo hablando sobre miles de cosas que Sakura no presto atención por primera vez en su vida ignorandolo. Estaba nerviosa ¿con qué cara veía a Sasuke a los ojos?... Se sentía perturbada, tenía miedo.

Cuando llegaron, Niam había corrido directo a ordenar su cuarto para que cuando Itachi llegará él tuviera sus pequeños chuches ordenados.

El timbre sonó y Sakura podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón subiendo cada vez más.

—¡Onechan ya llegaron! — grito Niam bajando las escaleras casi a tropezones. Sakura reaccionó y trato de poner su mejor cara.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con las personas que últimamente alegraban y estrésaban su vida. Suspiro. Se encontró con los ojos del azabache mayor y en un parpadear pudo sentir todo el dolor que había provocado en Sasuke.

Se notaba tan pálido y sus ojeras, mordió su labio y dirigió su vista al azabache menor. Quien la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz después de lo que pasó en la madrugada?, no le importaba. Solo sentía como la felicidad que rodeaba a Itachi la rodeaba a ella. Sonrió de igual manera que él mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—¡Itachi-nissan! ¡Sasuke! — volvió a gritar el pequeño de ojos verdes, corrió hacia Itachi y se abrazaron como si fueran hermanos y desde hace mucho no se veían. Sakura río eran tan lindos esos dos y saber que ella estuvo a punto de lastimarlo, quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza necesitaba dejar de torturarse. Sasuke había alzado a los dos pequeños, realmente parecían una familia.

—¿Vas a dejarnos pasar? — dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa retorcida que a pesar de su rostro cansado seguía pareciendo muy sensual. Ante esto Sakura asintió sin mirarlo mientras un sonrojo abarcaba su rostro.

Sasuke bajo a los niños cuando estuvo adentro alegando un "pesan demasiado" mientras ellos reían y se iban a jugar arriba gritando "cuando cargues a Sakura te romperas la espalda".

Sasuke se semi carcajeo o eso intento él no era bueno en eso, pero se detuvo al no escuchar sonido de Sakura, se dio la vuelta y la vio apoyada contra la pared y su cabeza abajo. ¿A qué venía esa acción? Se acercó hasta ella, casi como un león hacia su presa y cuando ella se dio cuenta él ya estaba pegado a ella.

Con sus labios en el oído de ella susurro —¿Qué te sucede? — estaba tan cerca que ella al parpadear cosquillo su piel. Sasuke se acercó más, ella rodeo los brazos en su cuello, erizandole la piel.

—¿Aveces no sientes como si tuvieras a un enemigo cerca? —murmuro ella, manteniendo su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello de Sasuke. Él por su lado enredo las manos en su cintura y frunció el cejo ante esa pregunta tan rara e inesperada.

_Vamos Sasuke entiende mis palabras y alejame. _

—Todo el tiempo, pero... — el aire de su boca chocaba contra la piel de Sakura causándole una sensación exquisita, ella no podía negar que él le causaba tantas cosas pero ella sabía lo que eso significaba estaba amandolo y no podía permitirlo, ni que él la amará tampoco. Lo de ellos era imposible, un error. Él dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones una vez más y continuó. — Creo que ellos terminan asustandose y se arrepienten de sus actos. — término con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Sakura pudo sentir en su cuello.

_Y cuenta razón tienes... Termine arrepintiendome, no puedo permitirme dañarlos... por eso alejame. _Gritaba su subconsciente.

—¿Por qué esa pregunta tan confusa? — cuestionó cerrando sus ojos dejando que la paz que sentía con ella lo inundará. Por el agotamiento no era capaz de ver a través de las palabras de ella y no detectar el doble sentido. Sakura se apretó aún más en él.

—Es que estoy... estoy amándote... — sollozo escondiendo aún más su cara Sasuke abrió sus ojos y la pequeña confección sonaba tanto como un lamento como desesperación. — pero tengo tanto miedo de perderlos. — finalizó llorando casi con agonía.

—¿¡Sakura!?... — Murmuró algo descolocado mientras apartaba su cara del cuello de ella e intentaba mirarla pero ella seguía escondiéndose, sin querer mirarlo. No entendía a que venía esa actitud de ella ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿qué le sucedía? ¿acaso había muerto alguien? Todas las preguntas surcaban su cabeza. La alejo con fuerza por los hombros. –¿Qué te sucede? — casi grito lo estaba desesperando verla así con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas con esa mirada de dolor.

—Perdón... Perdoname... Perdón... — susurraba casi inaudible entrecortada por el llanto, sentía toda la culpa y la tenía, matando la por dentro. Sasuke la miro con aún más confusión. Él no tenía nada que perdonarle.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y con sus dedos limpio las lágrimas, beso su frente, sus ojos, su nariz y por último sus labios.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte... Y no nos perderás, nunca. — exclamó contra sus labios para besarla de nuevo, un beso tranquilo lleno de emociones.

Se separaron y las lágrimas de Sakura habían dejado de caer, estaba cometiendo el mayor error aceptar amarlo y dejarse amar. Sabiendo que tarde o temprano ella caería y los arrastraria.

—Oye sabes anoche no dormir bien... y... — dijo Sasuke pero Sakura completo la frase. —Vamos a mi cuarto. — él la observó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa surco su cara. —Que pervertida.— la cara de Sakura se colorio con un rojo intenso. Sasuke se carcajeo y se separó de ella para ir hacia las escaleras.

Sakura con los cachetes casi morados subió adelantandose murmurando un pervertido tú... Lo guió hasta su habitación pero antes de entrar se acordó que adentro tenía las computadoras con el sistema de vigilancia de la mansión de su padre y de su casa.

—Aguarda un minuto, ordenó y entras... — exclamó a lo que Sasuke asintió se estaba muriendo del sueño pero podía resistir unos minutos más. Sakura entro rápido, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió a las computadoras.

Mierda ¿Cómo ocultaria tres monitores?, se mordió el labio pensando. Observó el monitor donde se veían las imágenes que capturaba las cámaras de su casa y vio a Niam jugando con Itachi mientras hablaban. Se veía tan felices y ella que había estado a punto de robar esa felicidad y arruinar sus vidas. Y ahí venía la culpa otra vez, respiro con dificultad y limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos.

No tenía tiempo y Sasuke se veía cansado por lo que sólo apago los otros dos monitores dejando prendido el de las cámaras de su casa, dudaba que Sasuke hiciera preguntas en su estado. Ordenó un poco su cama y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y se encontró un Sasuke semi dormido contra la pared.

—¿Sasuke? — pregunto incrédula. Él abrió los ojos y murmuro con las manos en el aire. —Estoy despierto, estoy despierto. — Sakura río ante lo que veía pero dejo de hacerlo al notar el rojo en los ojos de él. Realmente le había dado una mala noche.

—Hmp... — bufo, sin perdir permiso entro a la habitación y se tiro en la cama. Sakura estuvo tentada a dar un comentario sacarcastico pero se detuvo. Estaba por irse de la habitación pero Sasuke le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercará.

Se acercó curiosa y él la tomo de la mano tirándola a la cama, la tomo de la cintura y la acercó a él hundiendo otra vez su cara en su cuello. Sakura aún sorprendida por la acción se dejó llevar sin interponerse.

—Anoche intentaron matar a Itachi. —

Y la bomba cayó destruyendola, dejo casi de respirar en ese momento. Sentía que estaba cerca de un abismo de oscuridad con la culpa rodeandola y empujandola para tirarla a lo más profundo.

—Podrías cuidarlo mientras yo me encargo de destruir al que intento dañarlo. —

Sakura sonrío con melancolía. Él quería destruirla y no lo culpaba, ella haría lo mismo.

—Claro. — sin más sintió como Sasuke se había quedado dormido, su respiración pausada y lenta. —Te prometo que los protegere aunque ponga mi vida en eso. — Murmuró decidida.

Esa era su decisión su nueva determinación, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora no sólo era Niam, ahora era él, Itachi y Sasuke. Y si tenía que destruir a todos con ella incluida por protegerlos lo haría.

_Esa será mi promesa. _

.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capítulo. **

**.**

* * *

**. **

**. **

CHAN chan chan! Tengo muchas cosas para decir pero tengo poco tiempo, emmmm lamento si hay algún error la última parte la escribí en un flash.

Me costó mucho hacer el NH, no estaba en mis ideas hacerlo pero una amiga me lo pidió y me rogó tanto que me harto. ¬¬

Sasuke esta muy cerca de Sakura y sospecho de ella, dude mucho de poner esa parte pero ya no tenía tiempo de cambiarla. Pero como verán Sasuke confía plenamente en ella.. Así que CHAN... XD La culpa carcome a Sakura y la destruirá... CHAN...

¿Qué les pareció el semi atentado de Sakura contra Itachi? Me costó mucho plasmarlo espero que les hallas gustado. Mate el SuiKarin T^T... Pero bueh e.e ~

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh me tengo que ir nos leemos la otra semana, AAAAW falta poco para el manga.. SHIT!

El próximo cap será creo que más largo y se plamaran más los sentimientos de Sasuke... se viene el Traslado?... Maybe? Sasuke vs Cerezos? CHAN! Jajajja n.n nos leemos.

Ja Ne!


End file.
